Mandie's New Target
by Flower princess11
Summary: Princess Mandie escapes from jail and returns to Earth for revenge on Mark and his friends, however, after being hit by an asteroid, her ship crash lands in the town known as Amity Park and she sees a powerful, white haired boy whom she believes might be strong enough to become her new prince...Oh my!
1. The Escape

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents_ or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 1: The Escape_**

It was a normal, typical day in the town known as Amity Park, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and life is going on...But that is not where our story is taking place right now.

Precisely 1,000,000 light years away from Amity Park, an epic space battle is going underway. The space battle involves a dozen Yugopotamian star ships, all after an escape prisoner, who managed to maneuvers each attack and eventually managed to lose them by taking a risky passage through an asteroid belt. Once she was out of the asteroid belt and sure that the insignificant Yugopotamians did not follow her, the escaped prisoner smiled and then tried to log onto the ship (which she stole during her escape) computer to contact someone.

After several moments of waiting, she managed to get a signal and smirked darkly.

"Contact the King and Queen of Planet Boudacia…"The prisoner said, and soon enough, the people she was trying to call appeared on the screen.

"Mother…Father…'The prisoner said to the monitor, with her parents on the other screen.

"Mandie, I see that your escape was successful…"The King of Boudacia said in a serious tone.

Yes, the escaped prisoner is none other than Princess Mandie of Boudacia, formerly and briefly, Queen Mandie Chang of Yugopotamia, who was overthrown by her now ex-husband Mark Chang and the help of his pesky friends.

"Thank you again for aiding my escape…'Mandie said politely to her parents.

You see, once word got out about her failed attempt at conquest and her subsequent arrest, her parents had sent a special "_care package"_ that inside, had a specially designed bomb that helped her bust out of jail and now here she is.

Alive, free and desiring revenge against the ones who placed her in that accursed cell in the first place.

"You are welcome, daughter…Now return to Boudacia immediately, so we may officially declare war with those repulsive Yugopotamians and later conquer their world and Earth…"The Queen of Boudacia ordered.

Usually, Mandie would obey her parents orders without question, but she is not ready to head back home…not yet, anyway.

"I am sorry mother, but I cannot return right now…I have a score to settle on earth with a weak little squid and his insignificant little friends….I will call you and return home once I have Mark's head on a platter…"Mandie said and her parents nodded, before signing out.

Mandie managed to lock on the coordinates of the planet Earth and tried to remember the name of the town where she last dealt with Mark and his miserable little friends. However, while the evil, alien princess did manage to give the planets name, before she could give a town's name as well, something happened…

A series of asteroids that had strayed from the belt had just hit her from the engines, causing her entire ship to jerk and her to fall to the ground.

_**"WHAT? NO!**_...'Mandie screamed as the emergencies lights went off and she tried to regain control of her stolen ship but no dice…

Another, bigger asteroid hit her, making her engine destroyed and soon succumb to the gravity of the nearest planet…

_Earth…_

Mandie screamed as her out of control ship would no doubt crash land on the planet she was wanting to invade…

Just not in the _exact_ location, she has in mind…

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

_**The Crash Landing**_

* * *

**A/N:** This fanfic is based on a drawing I saw by DragonRex1, who is also NeoMark. Thanks for the inspiration, man ;)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	2. The Crash Landing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents_ or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 2: The Crash Landing_**

_Previously_

_"I am sorry mother, but I cannot return right now…I have a score to settle on earth with a weak little squid and his insignificant little friends….I will call you and return home once I have Mark's head on a platter…"Mandie said and her parents nodded, before signing out._

_Mandie managed to lock on the coordinates of the planet Earth and tried to remember the name of the town where she last dealt with Mark and his miserable little friends. However, while the evil, alien princess did manage to give the planets name, before she could give a town's name as well, something happened…_

_A series of asteroids that had strayed from the belt had just hit her from the engines, causing her entire ship to jerk and her to fall to the ground._

_**"WHAT? NO!**__...'Mandie screamed as the emergencies lights went off and she tried to regain control of her stolen ship but no dice…_

_Another, bigger asteroid hit her, making her engine destroyed and soon succumb to the gravity of the nearest planet…_

_Earth…_

_Mandie screamed as her out of control ship would no doubt crash land on the planet she was wanting to invade…_

_Just not in the exact location, she has in mind…_

* * *

_In Amity Park_

It was night time in the town known as Amity Park and a Friday night no less and Danny Fenton was in the middle of one of his all time favorite hobbies.

Star gazing...

The sky is clear and the moon is full, making it a perfect opportunity for him to pull out his telescope and admire the beautiful night sky, even if it's just him for tonight since Tucker was at home since his grandma was visiting and Sam was at another one of her all night Gothic poetry reads that she is fond of attending, so Danny is solo for tonight.

"Such a perfect night, no clouds, no smog, it's perfect...'Danny said as he looked into his telescope, admiring the sky.

He saw the many stars, and even saw one that is falling even as he speaks.

"Wow, a shooting star...'Danny said with fascination as he saw one...and from the looks of it, it's landing someplace nearby.

"Huh?...'Danny said, only for a blue mist to escape his mouth and he grumbled in annoyance.

"Great...so much for a quiet evening...'Danny sighed as he looked around to make sure no one was watching.

Without further adieu, a pair of white rings appeared and traveled up and down his body, and in less than a minute, his black hair turn white, his blue eyes turned green and he is now wearing a black and silver jumpsuit.

He has changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, the half ghost super hero of Amity Park.

Danny then took to the skies, determined to find what ghost was the one who triggered his ghost sense and interrupted his pleasant evening of star gazing.

Unknown to Danny, while he was off protecting his home town from ghost, the shooting star that he saw just moments ago, landed just outside of the city limits...and it is not a shooting star at all.

Oh, if only he knew...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Outside of Amity Park_

_Deep in the forest_

A space ship had crashed landed deep within the forest, leaving a large crater in the ground, as the once proud star ship was ruined beyond belief, however, it's sole passenger, while slightly distorted, managed to survive the crash.

She kicked the destroyed door down and grumbled under her breath in annoyance.

"Darn it! Stupid asteroid..."Princess Mandie shouted as she snapped out of her daze and now got angry.

She looked around and was at least relieved that she at the very least managed to crash land on Earth, her destination, but she isn't sure how far she is away from Dimmsdale and Mark. Reluctantly, the space beauty walked back to the ruins of her space ship to see if at least some of the technology had survived.

Thankfully, the most of her usual gadgets and even the portal emergency computer seem to have managed to survive. Mandie quickly sent a distress beacon to her home world, one to make sure they send her a new ship. Once she was done, she tried to use her Ultra Detection Sun glasses to scan the area and to see exactly where she is.

She frowned when the signal is too weak.

'Darn it...looks like I better go scout the area and find out exactly where I am...'Mandie muttered as she left the ship, taking several weapons with her just in case it was necessary.

Wasting no time, the beautiful alien princess activated her rocket boots and took to the skies, heading to the nearest town in the area...

_Amity Park._

* * *

_In Town_

Mandie learned that she is in the town that goes by the name Amity Park and she eventually managed to find a strong enough signal and got online and discovered, to her dismay, that it is precisely 300 miles away from Dimmsdale and her boots don't have enough energy to go that far without the proper amount of fuel.

'Darn it...looks like I am stuck here until mother and father send me a backup ship..."Mandie grumbled, feeling angry that her chances for revenge will have to be delayed for the time being.

She had no choice to wait, and while she did so, she was certain her weak little ex-husband and her friends will be informed of her escape and will be in a panic. It didn't matter, nothing is going to get in the way of her revenge.

"You can run Mark Chang, but you can't hide from me..."Mandie said as her green eyes glowed red in anger.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_300 miles away_

_In Dimmsdale_

Mark Chang had just snuck into Timmy Turney's house in a panic, while Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky looked at him in worry.

**_"TURNER! HIDE ME!_**...'Mark shouted as he literally hid under Timmy's bed.

"Mark, what's the matter?...'Timmy asked in concern for his best alien friend.

"It's Mandie! I just got word that she escaped from prison and she was, like, totally last seen heading to the direction of this planet!..."Mark said as he continued to cower under Timmy's bed.

_**"MANDIE!.**_.."Timmy shouted in horror.

"_**MANDIE!**_...'Wanda shouted.

"Mandie...'Cosmo said with a smitten look on his face as he pulled a picture of the hot alien, only to see Wanda sending him a jealous glare and he hid it behind.

"Um...I mean..._**AHHH! NOT MANDIE!.**_...'Cosmo shouted, pretending to be scared in order to not be the victim of Wanda's wrath.

"Who's Mandie?...'Sparky asked.

"This is her..."Timmy said as he pulled the picture from Cosmo and showed Sparky, who's jaw dropped and his tail wagged at the sight of the hot alien.

"That's Mandie?...'Sparky said with a wolf whistle.

"Yes Mandie, and from what my father told me, she is very angry and will, like, no doubt, totally come to totally destroy me and this town..._**AND NOT IN THE GOOD WAY!.**_..'Mark shouted as he continued to hide.

Timmy managed to calm down and went to comfort his best alien friend.

"Dude, calm down...we managed to beat Mandie before and we will again...if you want, change back into your kid form and I'll tell my folks you're sleeping over and we can all think of a plan to beat Mandie when she shows up..."Timmy offered and Mark nodded.

He then used his image Fake-I-Fier to turn into his ten year old human form. Once that was done, Timmy turned to his fairies, who readied their magic wands.

'Okay you guy, Mandie is on her way, so to be prepared, execute defense plans Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Omega, just to be safe..."Timmy said to his fairies.

Wanda waved her wand, and in a poof of magic, the entire house was transformed into an impenetrable fortress, Poof also turned into a ninja and summoned a small army to his command as they did karate poses, Sparkly used his magic to dig a huge hole around the perimeter, turning it into a moat and Cosmo...

Just turned into a very old fashion video player, causing everyone to look at him in annoyance.

"What? You said "_Beta", _didn't you?...'Cosmo said, while Timmy and Wanda ignored him and then continued to prepare for Mandie's arrival.

* * *

_Back In Amity Park_

Mandie was on the roof top of the highest building in town, growing more and more impatient due to her new ship not arriving yet.

"Come on, how hard is it to travel 1,000,000 light years with a spare space ship..."Mandie muttered, her mood getting worse by being forced to wait.

However, before she could complain about it anymore, she suddenly heard explosions and the sounds of people screaming, getting her attention.

"That sounds like an attack on these defenseless humans...'Mandie said as she got up... "But, it's not my birthday..."She said as she tried to locate the source of the screams to see what is going on.

Mandie flew a bit and soon arrived to the center of the town, and saw three large, green beasts destroying the area and terrifying the citizens.

"What are those things?...'Mandie said as she took her Ultra Detection sun glasses and tried to get a read on these creatures power levels. To her surprise, they are very strong, much stronger than most of the earthlings around here, who are still too busy fleeing for their lives. She could tell they have no sentience, just massive creatures of feral destruction...

_"Hmmm._...maybe I can take them to Boudacia for the arena games...'Princess Mandie said with interest.

Before she could think about it anymore, a blast soon hit the three beasts, causing them to howl and get more ferocious.

"Hey _ugly, uglier_ and_ ugliest!_ Over here!...'A voice called.

"What?...'Mandie said in a curious tone as she looked to the direction of where that blast went.

"Now, what is…"She paused when she saw what was happening…"This?..."Mandie paused when she finally saw who sent that blast.

It was a humanoid like creature, one with white hair, strange, black and white battle suit, green eyes and a he was outright glaring at the very large, ferocious beasts. That got Mandie's attention.

"Is that...a _male_?...'Mandie asked in confusion as she continued to watch this soon to be battle from a distance.

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

_**The White Haired Warrior of Earth **_

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**NeoMark: **We shall see...We shall see...

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Frost Hunter: **Let's find out...

** Mindbreaker101:** How's this?

**Epicked: **How's this?

**Dreams Come True 996: **Thanks for the offer, but for now,let's wait and see how this turns out.

**Guest(1): **Thank you :)

**Guest(2): **Thank you :)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	3. The White Haired Warrior of Earth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents_ or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 3: _**_**The White Haired Warrior of Earth **_

_Previously_

_"Hey ugly, uglier and ugliest! Over here!...'A voice called._

_"What?...'Mandie said in a curious tone as she looked to the direction of where that blast went._

_"Now, what is…"She paused when she saw what was happening…"This?..."Mandie paused when she finally saw who sent that blast._

_It was a humanoid like creature, one with white hair, strange, black and white battle suit, green eyes and a he was outright glaring at the very large, ferocious beasts. That got Mandie's attention._

_"Is that...a **male**?...'Mandie asked in confusion as she continued to watch this soon to be battle from a distance._

* * *

_Earlier_

Danny was up in the skies, trying to find the ghost that set off his ghost sense, so he could find it, capture it and then go back to a quiet evening of star gazing.

"Now, where is it?...'Danny asked.

Suddenly he heard crashing sounds and the sounds of many innocent people fleeing in terror. He immediately started heading in the direction. He saw dozens of citizens running away and he looked ahead and saw the reason for their fear.

It was three ghost, a giant gorilla ghost, a giant tiger/bear like beast ghost and a large, three headed dog beast ghost, all of them were destroying the area as they fought.

Danny frowned as he knew what he had to do, he charged up an ecto blast and hit the giant gorilla ghost, making it howl and getting the attention of the other ghostly beasts in the process.

"Hey _ugly, uglier_ and_ ugliest!_ Over here!..." Danny shouted, getting the beastly ghost's attention.

They all got more ferocious at the sight of him and immediately charged at him. Danny managed to dodge them, took the the air and started sending numerous ghost blasts at the three of them.

"Okay, time to play animal control...'Danny said as he sent more blasts to these beasts, only for the three headed dog breast to suddenly split into three, each one with a separate head, now making it five against one.

"Oh, come on...Fine, if you guys want to play it that way...fine..."Danny said as his eyes glowed a brighter shade of green, as were his hands and de soon flew at these large, beastly ghosts, determined to defeat and capture them just like he always does.

He sent countless punches, kicks, blasts and whatever he could to these five ghosts who were now circling him, but while Danny is indeed outnumbered, he is not outmatched, he continued to fight them, giving them what he has to offer.

Unknown to Danny, someone was watching this fight with rather..._keen _interest.

* * *

_With Mandie_

Mandie was witnessing this battle with the white haired warrior, fighting against the three, now five beasts and she saw him flying without the use of jet boots like she has, and he seems to have the power to summon green blasts at will, without the use of weapons...She could also see that he seems to be fearless.

Mandie felt a grin form on her face when she continued to watch the battle...

She watched the white haired warrior punch one of the halves of the three headed canine monster, sending it crashing painfully into a wall, with only one punch.

_"Ooohh_…impressive…"Mandie said with a smirk as she continued to watch this warrior continue his battle, with much interest.

Suddenly, Mandie pulled out her shades to see if she can get a lock on this warrior's power and to her amazement, she saw that he has a very high power level, even higher than these beasts individually. She then pressed a special button on her glasses in order to record this battle for future use.

She watched him punch the gorilla like beast away...

"He's strong..." Mandie commented as she watched the warrior then turned to the tiger like beast, that tried to pounce him.

Only for Danny to quickly dodge it and avoid being sliced in half by it's claws.

"He's fast..." She said, before seeing him face off against the three canine like beasts, that were circling around him, growling and barring their teeth at him.

"What's a matter Fido, you are your buddies here too old to learn new tricks...'Danny joked as he dodged being chomped to death by them, even laughing as he did so, making it obvious that he is not scared here.

Mandie actually chuckled a bit at that quip.

"He's spirited...'Mandie said as she laid on her stomach, with her right hand holding her face up as she continued to watch this warrior continue to fight, with ever growing interest as he continued his impressive display of power.

"Okay! I have had enough! This ends now!...'The warrior shouted as he got the beasts attention.

Mandie's too, in more ways than one.

"_Hmm_...I wonder what he has in mind now...'Mandie said with a smirk as she continue to watch what this mysterious white haired warrior, interested in seeing what he has in mind.

* * *

_With Danny_

Danny had barely managed to avoid being slashed across the chest by the tiger like ghost, when he finally got fed up with these beasts causing chaos on what was suppose to be a nice, quiet night for him.

"Okay! I have had enough! This ends now!...'Danny shouted, truly fed up right now.

He sent way more blasts, maneuvered in between the tiger, the dogs and gorilla, until the right amount of blast destroyed the copies and made it three against one once again. Once done, Danny flew at them, using his super strength to knock them out with a punch, each.

While they were briefly down in a daze, he pulled out his Fenton Thermos and quickly sucked them inside before they came too again and continued to cause any more trouble.

"Finally..."Danny muttered as he clasp the thermos shut, happy that the fight was over.

Soon enough, the media and local ghost hunters (his parents) had arrived to try and shoot at him and or ask questions.

_**"DANNY PHANTOM!**_ Can we have a word!...'A reporter shouted.

_**"EAT FENTON BLASTER, PHANTOM!.**_.."Jack shouted as he tried to shoot and missed but Danny took to the skies before they could get him.

"Glad that's over...maybe now I can go back to star gazing before bed time..."Danny said as he continued to fly.

Mandie saw him elude those humans, and while confused, she didn't want him to leave yet, she activated her jet boots and flew after him.

Before Danny realized what happened, a new figure zoomed passed him and was now blocking his path...

'W-What?...'Danny asked as he saw a new creature interrupting his night...and his jaw dropped when he saw her.

This creature is a_ **girl...**_

He was so stunned, he didn't even realize that she didn't even trigger his ghost sense...

This girl obviously isn't human since she is currently flying. She is tall, about three inches taller than him, and she has long, purple hair, big, glowing green eyes that are much like his own, she also has yellow skin, elf-like ears, she is wearing black colored lipstick and she also has a pair of curled antenna on her head resembling that of a butterfly. He also noticed that she is wearing a pretty revealing white and blue outfit, with fancy looking gloves and boots, not to mention a lot of fancy looking jewelry.

He also noticed that she is a _very_ beautiful girl.

_'Beautiful._.."Danny thought, before he shook out of it and took to the defensive, thinking she might be a new ghost out for trouble...until he finally noticed that she hasn't attacked yet or that she didn't trigger his ghost sense.

"Huh?...'Danny let out in confusion, not believing that she is a ghost, due to not activating his ghost sense…

Mandie remained silent as she eyed him, finally getting a closer look at him.

He is shorter than she expected, with white hair, tanned skin that seems to be more in common among humans, and also green eyes that are like hers...She also noticed that he is wearing a black and silver suit with a strange white symbol on it, most likely his coat of arms or something. As Mandie looked him over, she felt a smile on her face.

She is _pleased_ with what she sees.

_'He is very strong, he is brave...and he is powerful..._"Mandie thought as she kept smiling, feeling a strange sense of emotions she is not familiar with wash over her, but she maintained her decorum as she was around him.

It was then that she chose to finally speak to him, taking a step closer, while the boy instinctively flew back in confusion.

"Whom are you? Oh warrior with the white hair, who fights with the strength of ten Gloarkmens…'Mandie said as she took a step closer, trying to look cute as she did so.

Danny blinked in confusion, not knowing what a _"gloar-whatever_" is but since she didn't attack him yet, he didn't attack yet and decided to answer her.

"I'm Phantom...Danny Phantom...'Danny said, doing a James Bond style intro, being very confused over who and exactly what this _hot_ girl is anyway...and _why_ she is smiling all of a sudden.

Mandie's smile grew when she now knew his name and how it sounded to her.

_"Phantom...what a name.._.'Mandie thought as she responded to him.

"It it _enchanting_ to meet you, Phantom...'Mandie said in a formal tone, due to being raised as a princess and she then pulled out something from behind her.

It's a picture of herself, with her name written on it in her signature pink cursive, and she quickly kissed it, leaving a print of her black lipstick on it. She handed it to Danny, who looked confused while the strange but beautiful girl suddenly took to the skies.

"I must be off now...We shall meet again, Phantom…'Mandie said before she activated her jet boots and flew away.

Danny blinked in confusion and rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was hallucinating now or something, but the picture of said girl in his hand proved him wrong.

"Who was that girl?...'Danny asked, and then looked to the picture in his hand and saw that it has the girl's name.

"Mandy...'Danny said, totally mispronouncing her name but didn't know it yet.

Danny looked around to find her and to find out exactly what is going on, but couldn't find her. After a while, he gave up and decided to fly back home before his parents got back and he got in trouble for _"breaking curfew_" again.

Unknown to him, Mandie still was watching him with her Ultra glasses, still with much interest as she watched him fly away...with a a smirk on her face...which quickly grew into an ecstatic smile as thoughts and feelings came to her in regards to this male warrior.

"Oh, he will do!...'Mandie said with an excited grin on her face as she flew back to where her spaceship had crashed to await her parents.

They simply must know about this.

* * *

_Later_

A few hours later, a Boudacian space ship landed in the exact location where Mandie was waiting, using cloaking technology to not alert the locals and cause a panic.

Once Mandie was inside the ship, the beautiful warrior princess eagerly flew inside to her mother and father, who were surprised by her sudden attitude, giving her mood during her last call a few hours ago.

"Oh, Mother, father...I have the most wonderful news..."Mandie said in excitement to her parents.

"You managed to locate Mark and destroy him?...'The King of Boudacia asked his daughter, thinking that would be the only thing to please his daughter.

However, Mandie shook her head and now had a large smile on her face.

"Not yet...but I have something even _better.._."Mandie said as she felt her smile getting bigger.

"What is it, dear?...'Mandie's mother asked, curious as to what her daughter has that could distract her from her mission to exact revenge on her enemies.

"I think I just found who my next husband will be..."Mandie exclaimed in excitement, surprising her parents in the process.

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

_**He is called Phantom**_

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **We shall see...we shall see...

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Epickend:** Thank you :)

**NeoMark:**_ Hmmm_...never thought about that...interesting theory.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	4. He is called Phantom

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents_ or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 4: _**_**He is called Phantom**_

_Previously_

_"Oh, Mother, father...I have the most wonderful news..."Mandie said in excitement to her parents._

_"You managed to locate Mark and destroy him?...'The King of Boudacia asked his daughter, thinking that would be the only thing to please his daughter._

_However, Mandie shook her head and now had a large smile on her face._

_"Not yet...but I have something even better..."Mandie said as she felt her smile getting bigger._

_"What is it, dear?...'Mandie's mother asked, curious as to what her daughter has that could distract her from her mission to exact revenge on her enemies._

_"I think I just found who my next husband will be..."Mandie exclaimed in excitement, surprising her parents in the process._

* * *

Mandie uploaded the footage she gathered from watching Danny's battle and showed it to her parents, who were still watching it. All the while, Mandie watched with a rather dreamy look on her face as she watched the video of Danny's power.

"So, this is the creature you wish to marry, daughter?..."The King of Boudacia asked his daughter, who nodded eagerly.

"Yes, it's he _extraordinary?._..'Mandie said in a smitten kind of way, especially when she saw the part where Danny punched out those beasts.

While it is true, she had no love for her last husband Mark, who was weak but at least had a planet worth of resources to his disposal, this warrior has powers Mandie could only dream of, ones that do not come from weapons, but _real_ power…

That's the kind of power that Mandie truly_** likes**_...It made her _like **him**_ very much

Her parents kept watching, Mandie's mother, Queen Milee (pronounced Melee), looked impressed, while King Maurus still looked so serious.

"He does display rather impressive power..."The queen said to her husband, who still does not look impressed.

"I have checked the records and there is no sign that this Phantom boy is ruler of this planet...for all we know, he is a _peasant._..'The King said in a snobbish tone.

"But father..."Mandie started.

"Mandie, we have a war to get ready for, we do not have time to waste on some...Earth peasant...not to mention, he seems too small to have any real power..."King Maurus said while Mandie didn't give up.

Mandie had her argument planned out before they got here and knew how to convince her father, since Boudacian value only one thing...

**_Power..._**

Regardless of how or where you obtain it...

"Father, think about it, Danny Phantom has power that I have never even seen before...he is mighty...and if I marry him, not only would his powers be an advantage that those filthy Yugopotamian's do not have, as for his size, it's nothing the right diet can't fix...father, I see potential in him, he could make the perfect protege for you, with the right training, he would be a most valued asset to our army and also with his powers and my fighting prowess, our children will be unstoppable...'Mandie said.

Now that got her father's attention. King Maurus raised an eyebrow and he actually looked like he was thinking it over. Soon Mandie's parents walked away and were talking in private and Mandie hoped they would approve. .

Soon they came back and Queen Milee spoke first.

"Your father and I have discussed the qualifications of your suitor, daughter...'The Queen said, before the king continued.

"If this Phantom boy is truly as strong as you claim that he is, he must prove his strength and worthiness of the crown of Boudacia before us and the entire court..."King Maurus said to his daughter.

"You mean it?...'Mandie asked in excitement.

"He shall take _The Challenges _in order to prove his worthiness, should be pass, he shall be your bridegroom and the future king of Boudacia..."Queen Milee said to her daughter.

"But should he fail.." The King said nothing as he merely crushed a golden cup that was in his hand, making it obvious what would befall the boy should he not be victorious.

Mandie just smiled widely, absolutely overjoyed right now. The challenges were her planets way of proving the worthiness of a mate for the royal family. Mark never took the challenges due to them just wanting his crown and planning to get rid of him after the wedding but this time, Mandie would see a new, much more worthy male prove himself to be her true future king.

One she actually thinks she will keep around after the wedding...Oh, she certainly plans to.

Her parents soon left to go to their own room on the ship, while Mandie went back to the computer screen and zoomed closer to the image of Danny Phantom and Mandie had a lustful grin on her face, confident that in no time, he will be her new husband...

It actually made Mandie's heart flutter a bit at the thought of it...

"Danny Phantom...'Mandie said with a sign as she watched the video in loop of her hopefully new husband and prince.

This time she might actually marry a male that is strong enough to be her king and give her strong heirs...

She is so excited.

Mandie continued to replay the battle seen, with a smitten look on her face as she watched her hopefully future prince continued to fight...

"Danny Phantom...all that strength...that power...that white hair...those eyes of a warrior...soon you will be all mine..."Mandie said with desire in her eyes as she continued to watch the new object of her desire in action.

The beautiful but wicked alien princess soon left for her room, to get ready for what will no doubt be the most important night of her life.

Her makeup and hair must be absolutely perfect!

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In Dimmsdale_

Timmy, his fairies and Mark tried to check scanners but they could not find anything within a 100 miles radius of Dimmsdale.

"That's strange, Mark, are you sure that Mandie made it to this planet?...'Wanda asked the disguised alien, who was currently eating Timmy's dirty laundry from his hamper.

"Like, totally, Jeff and Eric saw her from the battle ship, totally heading here.."Mark explained.

'Maybe she took a wrong turn or something?...'Cosmo stupidly suggested and he was once again ignored.

"You guys just stay on alert...'Timmy ordered before he pulled out his Game Buddy and started playing a mind numbing video game, leaving his fairies...or Wanda at least, to actually worry about where Mandie is and when she will show up.

When she does, they will be ready for her...

"If you guys need me, I'm, like, totally going to the kitchen to get some trash, this laundry isn't dirty enough...'Mark said as he walked out of the room and went to the kitchen.

Suddenly a new alarm went off and Timmy knew what it was, it was the multi dimensional communication device. Timmy activated and saw that it was his sometimes friend/sometimes rival, the bulgy boy genius, Jimmy Neutron.

"Hey Timmy...'Jimmy greeted on the screen.

"Hey Jimmy, what's up?..."Timmy asked, having gotten over his grudge against him during their last visit.

"I was just calling to check that my device was still functioning...Sheen entered my lab without permission, so I got to double check everything to make sure he didn't _"play" _with anything important..." Jimmy said with a sign as he activated the portal and soon came in his 2D form.

"Hola, Senor Fudge Head...'Cosmo waved to Jimmy, who ignored his usual nickname.

"Jimmy, I'd like you to meet Poof and Sparky..."Timmy introduced.

"I see you added two new computer programs since the last time...'Jimmy said.

"Sure..._computer programs._..'Timmy said, happy he still doesn't know the truth.

'Anyway dude, want to stay and maybe play some video games?...'"Timmy offered.

"No time, I got to go check to see that I can still make it to Spongebob's world...I'm just glad his means I can still get to you and Danny in case anything major happens again...anyway, see ya...'Jimmy said before going back inside the portal and disappearing back to his own dimension.

"Bye...'Timmy and the fairies waved as they watched their friend return home.

Just then, Mark came back, carrying a garbage back with him...

"What I'd miss?..."Mark asked, as he noticed everyone was looking in one direction.

* * *

_Back In Amity Park_

_With Danny_

Danny managed to get back home and was surprised to see Sam and Tucker there.

"Hey guys...I thought you guys had a thing to do...'Danny said in confusion.

'Grandma decided to head back home early...she and mom got into a fight over dinner, so now I'm here..."Tucker said.

"And the goth poetry they did today wasn't up to standards, so I came here...'Sam said, as if it was obvious.

Danny smiled, happy that they are here.

Suddenly Danny's parents walked in, looking all eager about something.

"Danny, do we got news..."Jack said in excitement, before seeing his sons friends.

"Oh hi Tucker...Sam...'Jack waved, before turning to his son.

'What is it, dad?...'Danny asked.

"We just got a lead about a recent haunting in the old Cadburry Mansion ..ghosts haunting it's halls..."Jack said as he pulled out a bazooka.

"So you and mom are heading down town to check it out, aren't you?...'Danny asked, since his parents always do this whenever they find out about a place that is rumored to be haunted.

"You got that right..."Jack said.

"The Cadburry Mansion is a little out of town, we will be there overnight...so be good and no going out tonight...Jazz is in charge...anyway, be good, kids...'Maddie said before she and Jack left to follow the lead.

Leaving Danny, his sister, who is currently studying in her room and his best friends home alone.

"Sweet, no parents...so what do you guys want to do now?..."Tucker asked.

There was a pause for a moment, before all three of them answered.

_**'VIDEO GAME MARATHON!.**_..'Sam, Tucker and Danny all said in union before turning on Danny's game council and pulling out a game.

'Sweet, I have been dying to break in this new game "_Intergalactic Warrior II"._..'Danny said as he pulled the disc out and placed it inside the device.

"Gentlemen...and lady...let the virtual alien battle royale begin...'Tucker said dramatically as he pressed the on button.

Suddenly a bright light suddenly flashed, shocking and nearly blinding Danny, Sam and Tucker in the process...

_**'WHAT THE HECK?..**_."Tucker shouted.

"What did you do, Tucker?!...'Sam shouted, wondering if this is one of his stupid pranks.

Danny shield his eyes, as the blinding light continued...and he felt strange all over.

_**"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!..**_.'Danny shouted as this continued.

Soon enough, the blinding flash of light disappeared...and so did Danny, Sam and Tucker...

_Uh Oh..._

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

_**Alien Abduction**_

* * *

**A/N: **For those who are confused, research Nicktoons Unite, Danny, Timmy, Jimmy and Spongebob all know each other.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:**We shall see...We shall see...

**Wiseguy2415: **:)

**Epickend: **We will find out in the next chapter.

**The Wolf Of Mordor: **We will find out in the upcoming chapters...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	5. Alien Abduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents_ or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 5: _**_**Alien Abduction**_

_Previously_

_"Gentlemen...and lady...let the virtual alien battle royale begin...'Tucker said dramatically as he pressed the on button._

_Suddenly a bright light suddenly flashed, shocking and nearly blinding Danny, Sam and Tucker in the process..._

_**'WHAT THE HECK?..**."Tucker shouted._

_"What did you do, Tucker?!...'Sam shouted, wondering if this is one of his stupid pranks._

_Danny shield his eyes, as the blinding light continued...and he felt strange all over._

_**"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!..**.'Danny shouted as this continued._

_Soon enough, the blinding flash of light disappeared...and so did Danny, Sam and Tucker..._

**_Uh Oh..._**

* * *

Danny didn't know what happened. One moment, he, Sam and Tucker were in his room, innocently playing video games and then the next minute, a blinding light happens and now...

Well, he is not _completely_ sure what is happening now...

"What just happened?..."Danny muttered as he looked around.

He looks to be in some white room and Sam and Tucker are starting to come to. Instinctively, Danny changed back into his ghost form, and was happy that whatever happened did not short out his powers or something.

"Man, worse video game match ever...'Tucker muttered as he got up.

"What is this place, Danny?..." Sam asked

"I'm not sure..."Danny answered.

"I believe that we can answer that..."A new voice said.

Danny, Tucker and Sam soon turned around as what looked to be a door appeared, and suddenly a group of people came in...none of which are human and only one of them was familiar to Danny.

_**"YOU?!**_..." Danny exclaimed at the sight of the princess.

"Hello again, Danny Phantom..."Mandie said, feeling her desires for him right now, but remained composed.

Tucker and Sam blinked, before they looked at this girl and then at Danny.

"You know her, Danny?...'Sam asked in confusion and maybe slight jealousy due to how attractive this girl is, regardless of her colors.

"Not really...We spoke for like a minute earlier tonight before she flew away...'Danny said...

"Okay, Mandy...who and what are you and what is going on here?..." He demanded, only for a large, werewolf like creature step in front of him.

"Outsiders do not speak to the crown princess of Boudacia in such a tone!...'King Maurus growled at him, but Danny wasn't fazed.

'Calm yourself, dear..."The queen said...

'Princess?..."Danny asked and even Tucker and Sam looked confused, before Mandie sent Danny a smile as she explained the story.

"You see Danny Phantom...I am a warrior princess from Boudacia, it's a planet about 1,000,000 years East of this planet..."Mandie said and Danny's eyes widen.

"You mean...you're...you're an alien...'Danny paused, before he smiled... "Cool!..."He exclaimed, since he wanted to be an astronaut and seeing an alien was kind of an old childhood dream coming true.

He then noticed Sam sending him a dirty glare, and he cleared his throat.

"I mean...why did you bring us here?..."Danny demanded and that is when the queen of Boudacia spoke up this time.

"You see, young warrior, my daughter has been keeping an eye on you...she has witness your battle against those large creatures and she believes that you are strong enough to be worthy to take part in the battle for _regificus Connubium..." _Queen Milee said to Danny.

"What?..."Danny asked, not understanding what those words meant.

However, before he could ask what that is suppose to mean, the king spoke up again, apparently in a very grumpy mood or something.

"You must prove your worth as a warrior in a series of challenges..."The King barked at Danny, who wasn't afraid to send him a defiant look.

"Challenges?...'Danny asked, not really understanding any of this.

"The battle for_ Regificus Connubiam_ has a series of five challenges, where we shall test your strength, speed, intelligence, endurance and bravery...To be victorious, you must complete all five of the challenges..."The queen said.

Danny blinked, before he frowned..._.Hard..._

"And what if I were to say, I am not interested in fighting for this regi-whatever stuff and wish to leave?...'Danny asked and Mandie frowned when she heard that.

"Oh, believe me...you will fight..." Mandie said with a dark smirk.

Before any of them realized it, the guards suddenly placed strange silver bracelets on Tucker, Sam and Danny.

'W-What the?...'Danny shouted as he tried to take it off, but it is stuck.

Tucker and Sam then ended up in cages, and Danny got mad.

"Why you-..." Danny shouted as he tried to fly to free them, only for the bracelet thin to zap him painfully before he got ten feet near then.

_**'AHHH!...**_'Danny shouted in pain.

_**"DANNY!.**_.."Sam and Tucker exclaimed in horror.

"Don't even bother, those cages are inescapable and the bracelet's binds however wears them to the ship, so no use in trying to think of escape attempts..."Mandie said, while Danny sent her a dirty look.

"Why are you doing this?...'Danny demanded as he tried, in vain, to get the bracelet off of him, as Mandie kept sending him a strange look, one that made Sam very wary of the alien girl.

"You are strong Danny Phantom, and I want to see just _how_ strong you truly are..."Mandie said in a strange way, while Danny kept sending her a glare.

He tried to escape again but as Mandie said, he couldn't get Sam and Tucker out of their cages without being zapped, and he won't be able to leave this ship as long as he has this stupid bracelet on him.

After a few moments, he sent a serious look at the hot alien princess, who is still sending him that strange smirk.

"If I take your stupid tests, do you guys promise to release my friends and me alone and leave the Earth for good?..."Danny asked, in an almost desperate voice and Mandie smirked widely, as she knew she finally has him where she wants him.

"I swear on the royal crown of Boudacia, that, should you be victorious in all of the challenges, I will guarantee the release of your friends and that _we_ will leave back for Boudacia..."Mandie said as she raised her hand over her heart as she said so.

That seems to please Danny, who didn't notice that she emphasized on the word _"we"..._ Then, suddenly the king of Boudacia stepped in...

"However, should you _fail_ the challenges, you shall be slayed on the spot and your minions and the weaklings of this little town shall become our slaves...as per Boudacian law..."The King said with a ferocious growl.

Danny gasped, as did Tucker and Sam. Danny looked unpleased and Mandie kept sending him that twisted smirk.

"And should you still refuse to fight all together, you forfeit the challenge by default and your minions and fellow earthlings shall be our slaves...'The Queen said, with a smirk just as twisted as her daughter's on her face.

Danny looked at the bracelet that was still not coming off and he can't phase out of this space ship or get Tucker and Sam out of their cages. Danny thought before he sighed and then turned to the twisted aliens, who were awaiting his response.

"Fine...I'll do it...but if I win, you better keep your end of the bargain..."Danny said seriously.

"Oh, don't worry...should you win, we promise that we will give you _everything_ the challenges promise..."Mandie said with a smile morphing on her face.

* * *

_Later_

As the aliens prepared for the big battle or whatever, Danny walked over to Tucker and Sam, who were still in their cages. He tried to get them out, but if he got too close, the bracelet zapped him.

"No good...looks like I am going to have to fight..."Danny muttered.

'Danny, come on, we can think of an escape..."Sam said, not trusting any of this...especially given the way Mandy or whatever was looking at Danny earlier.

"You heard Mandy and her parents...it's either fight or Amity Parks get abducted and conquered by aliens...I don't have a choice...'Danny said.

"I don't like this Danny, something seems really wrong here...'Sam said, feeling so suspicious about this entire thing.

"Duh Sam, we just got abducted by a super hot alien girl and if Danny looses, we'll be her slaves..."Tucker pointed out, not being able to resist calling Mandie _"hot"._

Sam sent him an annoyed look and would have smacked him if not for the fact that they are in separate cages.

'Sam, don't worry...I have been fighting some of the baddest ghosts out there for a long time now...how much harder can fighting aliens be?..."Danny asked and Sam still looked troubled.

"Just be careful and keep your guard up Danny...I don't trust that Mandy girl...not one bit..."Sam said.

Suddenly a group of alien guards appeared...

"Come now, challenger...It is time..."The head guard said before escorting Danny away.

To fight...

* * *

_In the Arena_

Danny soon saw himself pushed into an arena, the special restraint bracelet is still on his arm, binding him to this ship so he can't try and just sneak away. He looked up and saw the many aliens, including the hot but crazy princess and her parents were watching him from above, and he could also see Sam and Tucker still in their cages as well, near Mandy's seat, as the princess kept watching with interest.

Danny took a deep breath and sighed.

"The sooner I take their stupid tests...the sooner I can get us all out of here..."Danny muttered as he prepared himself, just as whom he assumed is the referee came to the arena, a female Boudacian with green hair and blue eyes, but almost as pretty as Mandie and her mom, only with much larger hips.

"As you ready to start, white haired warrior?...'She asked and Danny rolled his eyes, they make it sound like he almost has a choice here.

'Let's just get this over with, already..."Danny said with a sigh, unaware of what this whole thing is truly about.

"Very well then..."The referee announced dramatically as Danny was about to face his first of five challenges.

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

_**Round One**_

* * *

**A/N(1): **Just so you know,_ Regificus Connubium **roughly**_ translate to _Marry into Royalty_ in Latin, I thought it could work here, since there is no way Danny would understand this...

* * *

**A/N(2): **If you have any ideas for the kind of challenges you want Danny to face, PM me or leave a review and I will consider it :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **True that, my friend...

**FairyFlare: **Nope, that was just a coincidence...

**Dreams Come True 996** and **Wiseguy2415**:I hope it will do...

**61394: **I just figured, being the same creator, same world...that sort of thing...

**NeoMark: **You were pretty much on the nail on the first one...

**Frost Hunter: **Uh, I will see what I can do...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	6. Round One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents_ or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 6: _**_**Round One**_

Danny was now in the area, ready to face on whatever challenges they want him to. Thankfully he seems to be able to use his powers when he is _**NOT**_ trying to leave the ship, so there is something.

"The first challenge is the challenge of strength...this warrior must defeat a Gloarksmen in combat...'The referee said.

"What's a gloarksmen?...'Danny asked and suddenly the entire crowds started laughing at him, as if he said something stupid right now.

"You will see..."The referee said as she ran out of the arena.

Danny looked up and the king of Boudacia had a sadistic look on his face as he did a strange gestures.

_**'RELEASE THE GLOARKSMEN!.**_..."The shouted, as the crowds of aliens all started cheering.

Suddenly, what looked to be a gate was open and he saw a large shadow peaking out. Danny's eyes and hands started glowing, preparing for anything...

Only to blink when he saw just that this so called gloarksmen is...

It looked like a small, cute, fluffy looking creature that looks like the cross between a rabbit and a kitten, with big red, innocent looking eyes, pink fur and a blue ribbon on it, it also has two long, fluffy, curly tails and it looks...

Well, pretty _adorable..._

'That's it?..."Sam said in confusion and maybe slight disgust to the overly cutesy looking creature.

"That's a gloarksmen?...'Danny questioned as he eyed the cute little alien animal, then being reminded of the time he let his guard down Cujo and what it lead to.

'What's the catch?...'Danny shouted to Mandie, who giggled for some reason.

"You'll see...'Mandie said with a giggle as she soon called to the beast.

'Oh, Fufu..."Mandie called, confirming that it's the tiny alien's name. Suddenly, Mandie's expression turned sadistic and Danny didn't trust this_**... "GO GET HIM!..**_.'She ordered to her beast as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly the gloarksmen's eyes started glowing red and suddenly it started morphing. It's innocent looking eyes now glowed completely red, it grew larger fangs, sprouted sharp claws, it's soft looking tails then grew what looked to be spikes on it and it's bodies grew until it was the size of a small air plane, it's fur becoming less soft looking but wild, and it's face is no longer cute but now looks very beastly and wild.

Beastly, wild...and very angry right now...

_**"GRRROOOOOOAAAALLLLLLL**_!...'The creature roared right into Danny's face.

While momentarily stunned by it's transformation, Danny quickly recovered and managed to dodge before it tried to slice him in half with it's claws.

"I knew there was a catch...'Danny sighed before he started fighting the alien beast in combat.

The gloarksmen tried to pounce on Danny, with pure animal fury in it's expression. Danny however, managed to avoid being hit thanks to his intangibility, that was thankfully still working, though he can't fly away from the arena.

"Sit! Heel!...'Danny shouted as he sent blasts to the gloarksmen, who's spikes on it's tail manage to deflect the hits and Danny frowned.

"Alright _Fufu_, you asked for this...'Danny said as he flew straight to the beast, which was still growling.

* * *

_With Mandie_

Mandie watched her beloved Phantom continue to fight her kingdom's most ferocious beast (and her favorite pet), with a smitten look on her face, while her parents watched with interest.

"I see he has the ability to flight without the need of any equipment...A most useful feature...'Queen Milee said with interest.

"Oh, look at this mother...'Mandie pointed in excitement as she saw Danny send ecto blasts at Fufu.

"He can also sends blasts naturally...very interesting...'Queen Milee said with a smirk.

Her grandchildren will most definitely will become mighty if they were to inherit such powers.

"He hasn't won yet..."King Maurus reminded his wife and daughter.

"He will...'Mandie said, feeling confident for the object of her desire, as she continued to watch him in the glory of battle.

* * *

_Back in the arena_

Danny was sending blasts at Fufu, who is still wild and not going down, but thanks to Danny's flight and intangibility, he hasn't been totally destroyed by the destructive alien monster yet.

After a while, Danny was losing his patience and decided to go more on the defensive.

"Okay, _Fufu..._ it's time for an old.._.whatever_ you are...to learn new tricks..." Danny said as his body started glowing with more of his ghostly energy as he went after the alien beast.

_**'RRROOOOAAARRRR!**_...'The alien roared at him as Danny started throwing more fire power at it as he flew closer to the intergalactic beast.

_**"STAY!.**_..'Danny shouted as he sent an ice blast, covering Fufu 's legs, and the alien struggled to get out, but manage to pull out.

Only to look up at Danny.

_**"SIT!..**_."Danny shouted as he flew directly at Fufu head on, using his super ghostly strength to punch the beastly alien, making it lose it's balance a bit and be in an almost sitting potions.

And that is when Danny made his finally move against it.

"_**AND NOW LIE DOWN**_!...'Danny shouted as he flew directly at Fufu, with his fist raised.

_**POW!**_

Danny managed to punch Fufu hard, sending him flying high in the air and then painfully crashing down to the grown. The alien beast could not move anymore as it was moaning in pain, before it slowly started morphing back to it's small, cute form, but it was still not moving. Danny was silent, when suddenly he heard a mixture of boo's and cheers from the audience, and he looked and saw the referee return, while some guards came back and took the alien beast away.

"You have managed to defeat Fufu, our planet's most fiercest Gloarksmen...Round One goes to Danny Phantom..."The referee announced and Danny sighed, happy that it was over.

"Cool...Can me and my friends leave, now?...'Danny demanded.

"No, you still have four more challenges to face..."The referee said and Danny sighed.

Meanwhile, in the royal section of the stands, Mandie had watched the entire battle with her parents, her mother with an impressed smirk, her father with a frown and crossed arms and Mandie looked like she was trying hard not to start drooling out of lust all of a sudden after watching him take Fufu down with such power and ferocity.

"_Oh, Phantom~..._"Mandie let out in a sigh...

Something Sam noticed from her cage and frowned in suspicion.

_'What is with her?..." _Sam asked as she continued to watch the battles from the cage she is still trapped in.

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

_**Round Two**_

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**xTorchbearerx:** Thank you : )

**61394:** No, she still intends to destroy him, but right now, she wants to get married again, and this time to someone she is actually interested in.

**Invader Johnny:** Yeah, and she is still suspicious….

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	7. Round Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents_ or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 7: _**_**Round Two**_

After Fufu was taken away, Danny sighed, happy that he managed to pass the first test, but he had a feeling the next ones will be a little harder.

"The second challenge is the challenge of _speed._.'The referee said as the arena began to change a bit, and what looked to be an obstacle course..a deadly, medieval kind of one, with even what looked to be some robots and he also saw at the end of it was what looked to be jewel encrusted chest of sorts.

'For this challenge, you must avoid all the traps, survive against our robotic droids and retrieve the chest of _Connubiam and_ and bring it over to the King and Queen...all in under five minutes..."The referee said.

"Are you ready, young warrior?..."The referee asked.

"Bring it on..."Danny said as the referee activated the obstacle course with a sadistic smirk as she activated the timer.

Danny then saw the robotic warriors all charge up what looked to be electric probing swords, and the many beasts and traps looked the most deadly for te average warrior.

* * *

_Back in the stands._

King Maurus looked at the warrior, who was just barely beginning.

"This is a complete waste of time..."King Maurus said.

"Now dear, give the boy a chance to prove himself, he did manage to survive Fufu, after all...'Queen Milee said.

"That was pure luck, and it takes much more than that to be a true Boudacian warrior..."The King said to his wife, who rolled her eyes.

"You may be the king, but through marriage, remember...'Milee said to her husband.

'Yes, and when I took the test, I managed to win this round with only a minute to spare...even if the boy survives this, we will never-

"Here you go!...'The cheeky voice of Danny said as he suddenly floated to them, with the chest in his hand, causing The King's jaw to drop, the queen to look surprised and Mandie looked _very _pleased.

_**"WHAT?!.**_..'King Maurus shouted in outrage, before he looked back to the arena.

To his horror, the obstacle course was completely destroyed, their robotic warriors were crushed into scrap metal and he saw that the pedestal that had the chest was now empty and he also saw that the audience had stunned looks, while his daughter looked very happy right now.

**_'REPLAY THE TAPES! NOW!._**.."King Maurus demanded and on the jumbo screen, the king and queen saw, to their surprise, that Danny managed to dodge all of the booby traps, blast all of the warriors and manage to get the chest with relative ease, thanks to his powers.

"Oh, father...can you believe it...he managed to finish the entire obstacle course in a total of**_ 45 seconds._**.."Mandie said as her mother took the chest from Danny and sent him an approving look.

"A brand new record..."Queen Milee said.

It seems while he and the queen were talking, Danny managed to finish the round with flying colors.

"Very impressive, you managed to beat my husband's record completely, isn't that _nice,_ dear?...'Queen Milee said as she sent a smirk to her husband, who did not look pleased.

"Pure luck..."King Maurus muttered in anger with his arms crossed.

'Whatever...'Danny said with an eye roll as he flew back down to the arena, where the referee declared him the winner.

Mandie looked like little hearts were floating above her head, while her dad looked like steam was coming out of his ears.

_"Oh, Phantom~.._."Mandie sighed in longing as she felt her heart all of a fluster.

She really couldn't wait for him to win and then give him the greatest reward of all of Boudacia.

Her...

She giggled as images of her new groom kissing her at the alter entered her mind, while her father still looked very, very sore that his record was broken.

* * *

_Back In The Arena_

Danny floated back to the ground and the referee announced him the winner.

"Round Two goes to Danny Phantom..."The referee announced and Danny sighed, happy that it was over.

Now, on to Round Three...

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

_**Round Three**_

* * *

**A/N: **I know that this chapter is a little short...but hey, the challenge was about _speed,_ wasn't it?

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **:)

**61394: **Not really, since while Stitch is strong, I don't remember him transforming into a giant version of himself...

**Invader Johnny: **We shall see...we shall see...

**Frost Hunter: **As I said, we shall see...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	8. Round Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents_ or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 8: _**_**Round Three**_

After finishing the second round, Danny was back in the arena, and soon the referee and two guards came, carrying in what looked to be a space suit...

"This next challenge will require to show both endurance, as well as intelligence. And it will take place outside the ship…." The referee said as the Boudacians gave Danny the space suit.

"Outside?...'Danny asked.

Soon, the ceiling opened a bit and Danny was that the ship was well off away from the Planet Earth...near a field of asteroids and Danny was momentarily captivated by the sight of space, enough that he wasn't freaking out like any other human being would in this situation.

Then again, he isn't any other human being to start with...

Suddenly, everyone pulled out a golden, jewel encrusted case, that has a lock in it.

"This is the chest of _Regificus coniunctione , _the key to open it is somewhere among those asteroids...You must brave the asteroids, figure out which one has the key hidden on it and bring the key to the ship...with only one clue to your advantage..."The referee said.

"What clue?..."Danny asked as it was Mandie who spoke up, being the one to give him the clue

"The key lies within the heart..."Mandie said and Danny raised an eyebrow at what she just said.

"You also only have 10 minutes to find the key or you fail the challenge...'King Maurus said, making Danny send him a dirty look.

The guards gave Danny his suit and told him where he can change, but also warned him not to dilly dally, as he only has five minutes to get ready. King Maurus kept sending him a nasty glare, while the queen had a little more faith that the boy could prove himself in this match.

* * *

_With Danny_

"How do I get into situations like these?...'Danny muttered as he put on his space suit.

Okay, he wasn't really upset, since he is actually sort of excited for the change to go out into space, in a suit, just like an astronaut, but this challenge is a real head scratcher.

"The key lies within a heart?...'Danny muttered, still trying to figure out what a heart has to do with space.

As Danny was busy putting on his suit on, Mandie had walked away from her parents and was now watching him, with a hungry look in her eyes.

_"Phantom…"_Mandie whispered as she eyed him from behind.

It surprised her how something so small could have such big power, but in a way, it fascinated her to no end as well.

Danny noticed her and sent her a frown upon seeing her.

"I'm not running away or anything, since I can't…You don't need to watch me as I put this stupid suit on…"Danny muttered in annoyance, thinking Mandie was sent her to keep an eye on him.

Mandie merely sent him a strange smile, which confused Danny.

"I know you will not run away from the challenges, Danny Phantom…"Mandie said and Danny raised an eyebrow.

'Then why are you here?...'Danny asked, as the tall, admittedly hot alien princess walked over to him…in an almost _sauntering_ sort of way.

"I guess I was just feeling _curious…_'Mandie said in a strange tone.

"Curious about what?…"Danny demanded.

"Danny Phantom…do you think I'm…_pretty_?..." Mandie asked, surprising Danny.

He didn't expect such a question.

"Uh...yeah, you're pretty...'Danny said, since it was sort of true, though he was confused that she'd ask this and now of all time.

Mandie smiled in a pleased way.

"Good answer...here, let me help with that...'Mandie said as she placed the helmet on his head, which made Danny very wary of her.

"Why are you helping me with this?..."Danny asked in confusion, especially with that strange smile on his face.

_"Gosh, he's cute..."_Mandie thought, before deciding to play a little hard to get here.

After all, he hasn't won _**ALL**_ of the challenges yet.

"Me placing the helmet on you is hardly helping you with the challenges...all warriors who take the five challenges are given the same treatment until completion..."Mandie said in a serious tone.

"Uh...okay?..."Danny said in slight confusion by her sudden change in tune.

"Anyway, I am heading back to watch how you do with the rest of the five challenges..."Mandie said, before pausing with a smirk on her face, which confused Danny, as he is wondering what she could be thinking.

"Five?.._.Hmmm_….yeah….that sounds like a good number to start with…"Mandie said, before walking away.

"Five what?..."Danny questioned, but before Mandie could say anything, then heard horns blowing and soon the guards came to escort Danny back to the arena for his next challenge.

Mandie went back to watch the show from the royal section to watch Danny face his next challenge...

* * *

_Outside_

Danny now dressed in his space suit and with enough oxygen, was outside the ship, with some Boudacian guards were at the entrance as well, with a timer.

"Remember, you are to figure out where the key is and bring it to the ship, all in under ten minutes..."One guard said.

"I heard you guys the first time..."Danny snarked.

Soon the referee blew the whistle and Danny launched, his ability to fly giving him an advantage, but the lack of gravity and void of space made his flying a little shaky for some reason.

"Easy Fenton...you got this...'Danny said as he leaped and soon landed on an asteroid, trying to think of where the key could be among all of these asteroids.

"They key lies within the heart?...What does that even mean?...'Danny questioned, as he tried to think, only to be momentarily hit by a space rock, getting him in a daze. Danny frowned and realized time isn't on his side, he decided to just hope from asteroid to asteroid until he finds the key.

* * *

_Back on the ship_

Sam and Tucker were still inside the cages, watching Danny with worry. Sure, this isn't the first time he was out in space but it doesn't make this any less dangerous.

"If only we could get out of this...'Sam muttered as she looked and saw Danny on the jumbo screen and her eyes also landed on the alien princess who was watching with her parents.

Sam was too far away to hear of what they are talking about but when Danny got hit by that smaller space rock, she couldn't help but notice that the alien princess _frowned..._and then _smiled _when Danny recovered.

"_What?..._"Sam thought, wondering just what is going on in that space girl's head and what this is really all about, especially when she saw her pull out some strange piece of paper, though Sam can't see what it is.

* * *

_With Mandie_

After Mandie saw Danny recover and head back to the challenge, the Boudacian briefly glanced at a magazine, a bridal magazine at that, one that has an article of top Honeymoon destinations in the universe for newlyweds.

"_Hmmm_…The rings of Saturn are supposed to be lovely this time of year…"Mandie said as she read about it, before looking back to the object of her desire, who was still searching for the key, and only has five minutes left.

"Do not make any arrangements yet daughter, the boy still hasn't even finished the third challenge...'King Maurus said to his daughter, getting annoyed by her..._confidence,_ in this male warrior who as far as they know, is a peasant.

"He will…I _know_ he will…"Mandie said confidently, before putting the magazine down and then choosing to watch her groom-to-be continue to face the challenges to prove his worth for her hand in marriage.

Even if he doesn't exactly know it yet.

* * *

_Back with Danny_

Danny cursed under his breath, he has managed to dodge being crushed by many flying meteorites and had to resort to intangibility to avoid being crushed to death by two colliding ones, but he still could not find any key, anything that resembled a heart and he saw that he only has five minutes left on the clock.

"This is getting me no where, come on, think...a heart?...a heart?..."Danny looked around, trying to figure out what here could possibly be a heart.

At first, he figured the heart, was probably the center of all these asteroids but he was proven wrong and he is running out of time.

As Danny continued to fly, hop and search, he got hit by another one that hit from behind.

_**'AH!..**_.'Danny yelped, and flew a little down, but recovered.

However, he blinked when he noticed something.

There is an area of some asteroids...about six of them...in the positions that they are in...if you could look just close enough...okay, Danny has been studying constellations since grade school due to his love of space and in the positions these asteroids are currently in...they could almost form.

"A heart..."Danny whispered as he flew with all his speed to that direction.

To his joy, he saw that in the center of these asteroids, was one smaller space rock...that has a golden key tied around to it.

_**"I GOT IT!**_...'Danny cheered happily as he raised his fist...and then to his horror, saw how far away from the ship he is...

And he only has 60 seconds left.

"Oh man!...'Danny shouted as he flew as fast as he could, dodging and using his intangibility to avoid being hit by more surprise meteors and he saw the timer counting backwards more and more.

_**"I AM NOT LOSING THIS!.**_..'Danny shouted as he used all of the strength at his disposal to fly as fast to the ship.

Inside, King Maurus had a smirk on his face, while Mandie kept a cool expression on his face.

"The boy only has 10 seconds left...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...-

However, before King Maurus could smugly finish the countdown, Danny flew into the ship as soon as the doors opened and didn't stop before he appeared before him, with the key in hand.

_**'THERE! HERE'S YOUR STUPID KEY!..**_.'Danny shouted in anger, over the kind of stress he had to go through.

King Maurus looked stunned, while Mandie's smile widened as the clock finally hit zero.

" Well done, young warrior, now you may open the chest..."Queen Milee said as her servants placed it in front of Danny.

Danny shrugged as he did what he was told. He used the key to unlock this thing, wondering what was inside, to his surprise, when he opened it, all he saw was...

"Flowers?..."Danny questioned as he pulled out what looks to be a bouquet of blue flowers that definitely are not from Earth.

Before he could question it, the guard told him to present the flowers to the King, Queen and Mandie, who looked very pleased now as the alien princess took the flowers in her hand, and the referee finished declaring him the winner, yet again…

"Round Three goes to Danny Phantom!...'The Referee announced, while Mandie and her parents went back to where they were watching the match, while the servants prepared Danny and the arena for the next challenge.

During this time, Mandie had these thoughts coming in her mind as she held the flowers in her arm.

"_I'm thinking that for sons Mandoom (Man Doom), Dievid (Die Vid) and/or Randie (Ran Die)..and for girls Candie (Can Die) and Andie (And Die)..."_Mandie thought in a smitten kind of way as she held the flowers in her hands and then watched her beloved prepare for the next challenge.

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

_**Round Four**_

* * *

**A/N(1): **I would like to thank Invader Johnny and NeoMark for helping me with those _Boudacian_ names used at the end. You guys rock ;)

* * *

**A/N(2): **Also, _Regificus coniunctione _basically is suppose to mean _**Royal Union **_in Latin/Boudacian.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Wiseguy2415: **I just read them, I liked them :)

**Guest: **How's this?

**Epickend:** You can say that again...

**NeoMark:** LOL!

** FrostHunter:** Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them.

**SofiPhan29** and **Purple Master :** Thank you :)

**61394:** I see...

**Apexwolf77**: Sorry, I hope that this chapter makes up for it...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	9. Round Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents_ or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 9: _**_**Round Four**_

_On Earth_

Jazz had just finished her homework and went downstairs. She knew that her parents left to go investigate some haunted house, so she and Danny would be home alone tonight.

Speaking of which...

"Hey Danny..."Jazz called, only to get no answer.

She looked around and saw that he wasn't here.

_"Hmmm.._.he must have stepped out or something...'Jazz theorized.

She suddenly heard some noise and went to the living and frowned in annoyance when she saw that the TV and game system were on, but no Danny anywhere.

"Geez, Danny...if you aren't going to play...you can at least turn the TV off...'Jazz muttered as she turned the TV and game system off.

The red haired psychologist in training then went to the kitchen, deciding to grab something to eat while she waited for her little brother to return home.

* * *

_Back in Outer Space_

Danny was out of his space suit and was now in front of some strange chamber like thing, as the referee spoke up again.

"This next round is to test your bravery...for here, you shall enter the chamber of illusions, in there, you will come face to face with your greatest fear...in order to win, you must conquer that fear and come back out...just to let you know, the door will only reappear if you do manage to conquer it..."The referee said to him.

"Sounds simple enough...'Danny muttered sarcastically as he knew he would have no choice here.

His worse fear...well, he has quite a few, but this lady says it's all an illusion, and he has managed to face the horrors of the Fright Knight before, he will have to suck up whatever it is and do it.

The door opened to another dimensions and Danny, casting one glance at Sam and Tucker, still in their cages, took a deep breath before walking inside.

Ready to face whatever horrors lie within.

* * *

_Inside_

Danny now found himself in a strange, void like dimensions of various colors, it's creepy.

"What is this place?...'Danny muttered as he suddenly saw a white light appear, and soon saw that he was no longer in that strange void like place.

He is back on Earth, in Amity Park.

'Huh?...'Danny questioned as he walked around.

Suddenly he saw that Amity Park is in ruins, buildings are destroyed, fires are around and it looked like a disaster struck this place.

"What the heck is going on here?!...'Danny asked in a panic, forgetting that this is suppose to be an illusion and it's not really happening.

He heard screams and saw many people running in terror. He saw a woman head in his direction, as she was looking back.

"What's wrong?...'Danny asked and the woman screamed again when she saw him.

She is scared...

She is scared of _him..._

"_**AH! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!**_...'The woman shouted, begging for mercy.

_**'WHAT?**_..."Danny exclaimed, shocked that the woman thought he was trying to kill her.

He then saw more citizens, all injured, with looks of terror in their eyes.

All directed at him.

"_**PLEASE SPARE ME! I HAVE A WIFE AND KIDS!..**_.'A man begged.

"I'm too young to die!...'Another woman said as she was now crying in fear.

_**"HAVE MERCY!..**_.'Another begged, as the terrified people were all begging him not to kill them.

'W-Why...why would you think I want to kill you guys?...'Danny exclaimed as he actually walked away from these people, only to nearly be hit by a blast.

He then saw a woman...who looked like an older version of Valerie.

'What?...'Danny exclaimed.

"_**YOU'RE GOING DOWN, PHANTOM!**_...'Valerie shouted as she tried to blast him, but kept missing.

"What? What's going on?! **_I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!.._**.'Danny pleaded.

'_**YOU DESTROYED AMITY PARK! YOU KILLED MANY INNOCENT LIVES! YOU ARE A MONSTER, DAN PHANTOM!..**_."Older Valerie screamed at him as she kept firing and missing.

Danny heard what she called him, then saw a piece of reflective glass on the ground and picked it up.

To his horror, he saw the face of his evil future self, looking back at him...

"I told you that I was inevitable, Danny..."He could hear the voice of his future self echoes as he looked into the reflection and screamed.

"**_NO! THIS CAN'T BE!._**..'Danny shouted as he covered his ears.

He then looked and saw Valerie and the citizens on the ground, injured and out cold.

He could still hear the voice of his older self, taunting him, as Danny could still see his face in his reflection, in a bunch of mirrors now.

_**"MOM! DAD! TUCKER! SAM! JAZZ! HELP!.**_..'Danny pleaded, only to hear more of that cruel laughter.

"You little fool, don't you get it...You failed, Danny...they are all gone...and it's all _your_ fault...you couldn't save them, you couldn't keep your promise and you became _me..._I told you that I was inevitable..."Dan's voice said as Danny hugged his head, trying hard no to cry now.

"No...No...No..."Danny said as he was starting to cry, unaware that the bracelet on him was linked to his emotions.

* * *

_Outside_

No one could see exactly what was happening to Danny in there, but they could see his heart rate and adrenaline on a computer being monitored, and according to it, he is experiencing extreme emotional distress.

"I knew he was weak..."King Maurus spat, while Mandie looked worried.

'The boy has only been in there for one minute Maurus, we need to give him a chance to prove himself...'Queen Milee said, while Mandie frowned, beginning to feel a little impatient.

'What's taking him so long?...'Mandie muttered, as she wanted Phantom to conquer whatever is inside the chamber with him already.

She does _**NOT**_ want to marry a fraidy-cat.

* * *

_With Sam and Tucker_

"Oh man, Danny..."Sam exclaimed in concern when she saw how high his heart rate is going on the screen.

She doesn't know what is going on and that made her even more worried. Danny is the bravest person she knows, who faced countless deadly ghosts without batting an eye.

Whatever is happening to him in there, it has to be something really bad.

'We got to get out of here!...'Tucker said as he wanted to both escape and to help his best friend.

Unfortunately they couldn't get out and were forced to keep watching Danny's heart and emotions experience fear...with whatever is in there with him.

"Oh man, please stay strong Danny...you have to...'Sam said, wanting her best friend to get out of this.

* * *

_Back inside the chamber of illusions_

Danny/Dan was on his knees, shouting "no" over and over again as he was trying to deny all of this.

"_**NO! THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN! I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN!.**_.."Danny cried, only for a new mirror to appear.

In it, is a reflection of Dan, who is looking at him with his cruel, red eyes and a taunting smirk on his face.

"Pathetic little boy, letting your emotions make you weak...but soon you will be without them and become what you were always destined to be...ME..."Dan said as young Danny kept crying in guilt, fear, and sadness.

"Mom...dad...Jazz...Sam...Tucker...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I failed you guys...'Danny cried, feeling so much sadness, guilt and disgust...

Until it hit him...

He is _feeling _guilt...he can _still_ feel guilt...unlike his older self, who proudly said that he got rid of his emotions a long time ago and is unable to feel guilt anymore...

Which means, he isn't his future self...not yet...No...not _**ever...**_

Danny stopped crying as realization finally dawned on him...

"This...this isn't _really_ happening...this isn't real...'Danny said softly, as he saw the reflection of his future self, still laughing at him.

"You will become me Danny, it's only a matter of time...'Dan mocked, but Danny stood his ground.

"No, none of this is real, you aren't real...you're just an illusion of my greatest fear...I am not _you_...I won't _become_ you...I promised that I wouldn't become you...'Danny shouted to the mirror, who kept laughing in a cruel, cruel way.

"You little child! You _promised?...'_ Dan mocked and Danny got angry as he got back up, no longer allowing his fear to hold him back.

"YES...I..._**.PROMISED!**_...'Danny shouted as he sent sent a powerful ecto blast to the mirror, shattering it to a million pieces and finally getting rid of the terrible image of his future self.

Danny is once again up, he started panting and panting. He then looked back and saw a new mirror appear and this time, when he saw his reflection and no longer saw the face of his evil future self.

He saw his _own_ face...

"I did it...'Danny said with a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a door appeared and Danny knew what this means.

He managed to beat his fear and won the challenge.

* * *

Danny managed to walk out of the chamber of illusion and back to the arena, no longer in fear and the referee came up to him.

"You have managed to conquer your fear and in under two minutes...Round four goes to Danny Phantom..."The referee announced.

"Two minutes?...'Danny questioned.

It felt way longer than that in there. He looked up to see his friends, still in their cages. He also saw the king, queen and Mandie looking at him, the king kept giving him dirty looks, the queen had an unreadable expression and Mandie is _smiling..._

But why, Danny doesn't know...

He didn't think about it, he just focused on the fact that he just managed to complete four of the challenges and now was time for round five.

The final round.

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

_**The Final Round**_

* * *

**A/N: **I want to thank Guest for giving me the idea for this kind of challenge. You rule, man ;)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Wiseguy2415:** I guess...

**SofiPhan29: **Thank you :)

**Epickend:** Probably...

**61394:** Not really in this chapter, but let's see what happens next.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	10. The Final Round

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents_ or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 10: _**_**The Final Round**_

Danny stood in the arena again, feeling sick of all of this and just wanting to get this final challenge over with so he and his friends could go home.

The referee soon came to him.

"You have made it to the final challenge, you have proven to possess strength, speed, endurance, intelligence and bravery…for the final challenge, you must rely on all of them in order to win the last and most difficult challenge of them all…."The referee said to him.

"Which is supposed to be what, exactly?...'Danny asked, wanting to get on with it.

Suddenly, King Maurus jumped out from his seat and landed in the arena, landing in front of Danny and bearing down at him. He also noticed that the king is wearing a golden, jewel encrusted crown on his head.

"For the final challenge you must battle against the King of Boudacia himself…only after defeating the king in all out combat and taking his crown, do you prove yourself worthy of the title champion…."The referee said.

"Finally…"King Maurus said as he looked down to the boy, ready to finally wipe that smug smirk off of his face.

Danny blinked, but he did not look scared at all.

"So you and I have to fight, huh?...'Danny said and the king growled at him, believing that he is being disrespectful.

"Watch your tongue _boy, _you are speaking to the king and the strongest warrior of the entire Boudacian army, champion who conquered against a thousand warriors in armed combat…."King Maurus said and Danny just yawned.

"Whatever…if you're done with your ego boasting, let's just get this over with…"Danny said abd the king growled at him.

"So be it…'King Maurus said as he went to his corner and Danny went to his.

"Remember, this is an all-out battle, weapons and natural powers are permitted, there is no time limit, it all ends when one either yields, is knocked out or is too weak to continue fighting and the other has possession of the crown…"The referee said before she got out of the arena.

Danny and King Maurus eyes locked in an intense glare, as the king made his contempt very obvious and Danny wasn't afraid to return it.

Soon, the bell rang and the King leaped into action, as did Danny.

King Maurus tried to leap on Danny with intent of tearing him limb from limb, only for Danny to manage to dodge him.

"What? Too fast for you…"Danny mocked and King Maurus growled again, his patience having been worn thin.

"You have not seen speed yet…"Maurus shouted as he leaped at Danny, his diamond sharp claws out to tear him apart…

Only for him to go through him and he turned to Danny, totally unharmed.

He had just went intangible.

"Wow…you are fast…not…'Danny mocked and the king got angrier and angrier because of his taunting.

King Maurus pulled out a blaster from behind and tried to eradicate him, but Danny merely created a ghost shield and was completely protected by it.

The king got annoyed now.

"**_A TRUE WARRIOR DOES NOT DODGE OR BLOCKS, HE STRIKES!..._**'King Maurus shouted, his face and even his _furr_ turning red from his anger.

Danny rolled his eyes at his tantrum right there.

"Man, you're such a grump…fine but remember, you asked for it…'Danny said as he flew at the king.

Now ready to go on total offense

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_On Earth_

After Jazz turned off the television, she picked up one of her psychology books and started reading, only to see a new dimensional portal appear in her living room, with some people coming out of it.

"Hey Jazz...'Timmy greeted to Danny's older sister, who looked surprised to see them.

"Jimmy, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda... what are you guys doing here?...'Jazz asked in confusion to the two boys and Timmy's ghost like friends, having met them the last time her brother teamed up with them to face again a powerful foe.

'Hi Jazz...had to check my invention again...Sheen played with it _again _after I had to use the little inventor's room and I had to do some fixing...'Jimmy explained in annoyance.

'Where's Danny?...'Timmy asked, not seeing his old friend anywhere.

"Haven't seen him..."Jazz said, before noticing another small boy behind Timmy.

"Who's this?..."Jazz asked.

"That's Mark, a friend of mine..."Timmy said vaguely.

"Hey...'Mark said, in a surfer like accent.

"Anyway Jasmine, has anything strange happen around Amity Park lately?...'Wanda asked the red haired girl.

"Define_ strange?_...'Jazz asked.

"We got word that an enemy of ours was spotted near this area, we thought for sure she would come to Dimmsdale but nothing...'Wanda said.

'She?...'Jazz questioned.

* * *

_Back on the ship_

Danny and King Maurus continued with their fight, Danny started sending ecto blasts at him, which the king barely dodged, but the way Danny was doing it, it was almost like he was teasing him.

"Had enough, King Fido?...'Danny mocked as he sent another blast, which the king barely managed to dodge, before he sent a furious look.

**_'IT IS KING MAURUS! DO NOT MOCK ME, YOU INSOLENT WHELP!_**..."King Maurus shouted, getting angrier and angrier.

Danny sent a blast at him, making the king hit the wall, before getting back up and jumping back into the fight.

"Man, you're stubborn...'Danny sighed as he became intangible and managed to avoid be slashed to death by the enraged king.

They continued to fight and Danny continued to show that he is not an easy opponent to face...

Not at all...

* * *

_With Tucker and Sam_

Sam and Tucker were watching Danny fight, and were happy that he seems to be doing well. Anyone else and this King Maurus guy might have already slaughtered them but Danny is a tough guy.

"Oh Danny…'Sam said, feeling so worried and cautious right now.

"Don't worry Sam, Danny faced against tougher guys than this King Mory or whatever, he's got this…'Tucker said, feeling confident for his best friend.

Sam frowned.

'That's what worries me…'Sam said.

"Okay, now I'm lost…'Tucker said, not getting it.

"Tucker, did you notice the way Mandy was looking at Danny before the match, and how she actually looked **_happy_** that whenever he won a match and how she almost looked upset when he got hit by that meteorite outside and she looked really pleased when he came out of that chamber thing…'Sam whispered to Tucker.

'So, what are you saying?...'Tucker asked, not getting it.

'Tucker…it's almost like that princess **_wants_** Danny to win…'Sam whispered to Tucker

"But why?...'Tucker asked, not getting it at all.

Why would these space aliens want Danny to win? What could they gain from all of that?

"I don't know…but I have a feeling there is something big going on here…bigger than what they are willing to admit to…'Sam said.

Oh, she has no idea just how right she is right now…

* * *

_With Mandie_

This was the round that Mandie was waiting for all evening, the one that would decide if she would get married or not and whether or not Boudacian will have a worthy male as it's future king.

Her father is the king of Boudacian because he is it's mightiest warrior and the only one whom Mandie truly respects without question. Now, Danny Phantom is facing off against her father in a heated battle and her love has not only not been destroyed yet, but he doesn't even look tired yet.

"Oh, he is simply _magnificent~_...'Mandie said as her heart was vibrating as she watched the object of her desire send a blast at her father, scorching his furr a bit.

Don't get her wrong, she does care about her father, but this is necessary to prove her beloved's worth as the next king. Her mother was watching the match, having a similar expression of her face as she watched her husband in combat.

"Oh, I remember the day your father defeated my father in this battle, proving his worthiness of the crown..."Queen Milee said, almost in a fond, reminiscing sort of way.

"He is still as wild now as he was back then..."Queen Milee said in a tone that would have grossed her daughter out, had she not been totally captivated by Danny's fighting prowess in battle.

Mandie then saw her beloved send her father flying to the ground, crashing into a small crater, making Mandie and the queen wince a bit, before looking even more impressed.

"It seems you have made a good choice, daughter...'Queen Milee said to her daughter, who still looked at Danny in a totally enamored kind of way.

_"Ooooh, I want him so **bad** right now~._.." Mandie said after she watched her beloved continued to fight against her father for her hand.

A hand that is very eager to hold him once he is declared the winner.

* * *

_Back in the arena_

King Maurus got back up, unable to believe that his opponent has not been destroyed yet.

"Ready to admit defeat, Fuzz Butt?...'Danny said and the king has had it.

_**"THAT REMARK...SHALL BE...YOUR...LAST...ONE.**_.."King Maurus growled as his eyes started glowing red.

"What the-...'Danny questioned as he saw the King start to transform into something.

The king became bigger, now about ten feet tall, his fangs were bigger, his eyes became completely red and his fur now looked to be made completely of fire.

Queen Milee's grin widen as she knew what was going to happen now and Mandie was amazed that her beloved got her father to do this...She really wanted to see how he would handle a match against her father in his most fearsome form.

"Only few have forced me to use my strongest form...and it will be the last thing you shall ever see!...'King Maurus roared as he sent a firey punch in Danny's direction.

Once Danny got out of his shock, he managed to dodge, while King Maurus managed to punch him in the gut, and then hit him, making him crash to the ground in a crater.

_**'DANNY!..**_.'Tucker and Sam shouted in horror when they saw he wasn't getting up.

Even Mandie gasped in surprise and looked a little...disappointed...while the king marched up to the fallen Danny, still covered in fire and feeling rage.

"I knew that you could never...face the power...of a true...Boudacian warrior...and now...you will_** DIE**_!...'King Maurus shouted as he raised his fist over the unconscious Danny, determined to send him to the next world.

Or what he _thought _was the unconscious Danny, who suddenly opened his eyes and had a cocky look on his face.

"Sorry...not happening...'Danny said as he raised his hands, as they and his eyes glowed blue and hit King Maurus with an ice attack.

_**'AHHHH!.**_..."King Maurus shouted, having not expected such cold to affect him in this form.

He then saw Danny floating out of the crater, not even looking like he was even hurt, most likely he was just faking it earlier just to bring the king closer.

_**"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!.**_..'King Maurus shouted.

"Maybe I am stronger than you thought I was...'Danny said as he sent more ice blasts at him, and King Maurus shouted at more and more of the cold blasts hit him.

Danny kept freezing him, until his fire was literally almost all out and at his weakest, Danny flew directly at the king with both his fists out and at top speed.

_**'IT'S OVER NOW!.**_.."Danny shouted as he flew at him.

King Maurus was in a daze from the cold, looked up and it was too late for him to dodge...

_**POW!**_

The force of Danny's hit sent the king to crash into the wall, painfully. The king was in a daze, he couldn't move as his fire fur became back to normal and he shrunk back down to his original size...and his crown had been knocked off his head and was now laying on the ground.

The entire audience was silent as the dust cleared up and they now saw their king and most fiercest warrior, laying on the ground without his crown.

The king moaned in pain as his eyes opened up, he also saw Danny pick up the crown in his hand, still with a glare in his eyes.

The king came too, still in pain, but also marveling over what just happened...

_"That…was my most powerful attack…and he not only survived…this...this is the longest I have ever faced an opponent, yet he lives…I am near the end of my strength…yet he still has the strength to stand…_"King Maurus thought in surprise as Danny floated over to him, with his hands glowing and the king then could see the true power in the boys eyes as he stared down at him.

"Had enough, hairball…'Danny said in a dark tone as he ready his aim.

The king was silent as he realized and accepted the truth now.

The boy truly is stronger than even he thought could be possible…It made the king grow a small, almost grimace like _smile_ before he spoke up.

"No…No more…I cannot fight anymore…'The king said in a surprisingly graceful tone, surprising Danny.

"So, you surrender?...'Danny questioned.

"There is no point left to fighting…."The King said as some guards helped him get back up, since the king is still pretty banged up.

"It seems my daughter was right about you, young warrior….Well done, _son…._"King Maurus said in a strange tone that weirded Danny out.

Especially the way he called his "_son_"

Before Danny could say anything about it, the referee had arrived, looking very pleased.

"The king has been defeated…**_DANNY PHANTOM IS CHAMPION!._**.."The referee shouted.

Suddenly, Danny heard cheering and looked to see the entire audience all cheering, even the ones who had booed him earlier.

"Huh?...'Danny said, confused as confetti and flowers were suddenly tossed to him as the entire room was cheering for his victory, along with trumpets playing some victory anthem for him.

But…why?

Suddenly the king walked over to Danny, raising Danny's arm and still smiling strangely.

**_"THREE CHEERS FOR PHANTOM!..."_** King Maurus shouted and everyone started going crazy.

**_"PHANTOM! PHANTOM! PHANTOM!..."_**The audience all cheered.

Soon Mandie and her mother came, both looking happy and Mandie looked like she was about to burst out of joy , he also saw that Tucker and Sam were finally released from their cages but they looked lost too.

"This is a most joyous day…"King Maurus said as he released Danny before pushing him to the direction of his wife and daughter.

"Oh, I knew that you could do it…"Queen Milee said with a happy smile, that confused Danny even more.

'Wait…you…you guys are _happy_ that I won?...'Danny questioned and the king spoke again.

"Danny Phantom, you have passed our planet's most difficult of challenges and proved yourself worthy as a warrior and worthy of the greatest prize our planet has to offer..."King Maurus said, actually sounding happy right now.

"Prize?..."Danny questioned, they didn't mention anything about a prize, just that he had to fight or they would be their slaves.

"My daughter…"King Maurus said as he gestured to Mandie, who was smiling too big to be normal now.

'What?...'Danny asked.

Suddenly Mandie wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up a bit, due to being three inches taller than him.

'Hey what are you-

Danny was silenced when the alien princess pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Oh, this is the _**happiest**_ day of my life!…"Mandie exclaimed as she continued to hug the living daylights out of Danny, much to his bewilderment, Tucker's confusion/envy and Sam's annoyance.

Danny managed to wriggle out of her grasp and flew a few feet away away. Totally confused.

'Back up! What's going on here?...I thought you guys just wanted to see how strong I was…"Danny said.

"We did, you are strong enough…strong enough to be the next king of Boudacia…"Queen Milee said, being very pleased that she will finally have powerful grandchildren.

"What? The _**What**_ of _**WHERE?!**_...Danny exclaimed and Maurus actually gave a hearty laugh.

It sounded way to creepy to see him going from hating him and wanting to destroy him to…to…whatever _this_ is….

"You won all of the challenges, son and proven yourself worthy of becoming the prince of Boudacia and my successor as king one day…'Maurus said, his tune being changed after seeing for himself just how strong the boy is.

He is happy.

He is happy because his army and his future grandchildren truly will be unstoppable with the boy involved. Danny however, looked like he was getting a migraine, not understanding any of this.

"Wait…back up…this..this is all going too fast…I'm...I'm just a guy from Earth...how the heck can I become the _prince_ of **_ANOTHER PLANET_?**!...'Danny demanded to know, feeling really dizzy right now.

That's when Mandie got her arms around him again and sent him that look she gave him earlier when he was putting the space suit on, only much _stronger_ now.

"By marrying me, silly boy…"Mandie said as she actually succeeded in kissing him on the cheek.

And that's when Danny started to freak out.

**_"MARRY?!..._**'Danny shouted as Tucker and Sam's jaws dropped.

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

_**Victory?**_

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Purple Master: **YEAH!

**SofiPhan29: **Yeah, all of the above against the King.

**Guest: **No problem, and that you for inspiring me to write that scene ;)

**Frost Hunter: **How's this?

**Lucian Naruto: **How's this?

**61394: **How's this for Danny's reaction?

**Fairy Flare: **You seem to be right about that...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	11. Victory?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents, Nicktoons Unite _or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 11: _**_**Victory?**_

_Previously_

_"You won all of the challenges, son and proven yourself worthy of becoming the prince of Boudacia and my successor as king one day…'Maurus said, his tune being changed after seeing for himself just how strong the boy is._

_He is happy._

_He is happy because his army and his future grandchildren truly will be unstoppable with the boy involved. Danny however, looked like he was getting a migraine, not understanding any of this._

_"Wait…back up…this..this is all going too fast…I'm...I'm just a guy from Earth...how the heck can I become the prince of __**ANOTHER PLANET?**__!...'Danny demanded to know, feeling really dizzy right now._

_That's when Mandie got her arms around him again and sent him that look she gave him earlier when he was putting the space suit on, only much stronger now._

_"By marrying me, silly boy…"Mandie said as she actually succeeded in kissing him on the cheek._

_And that's when Danny started to freak out._

_**"MARRY?!...**__'Danny shouted as Tucker and Sam's jaws dropped._

* * *

Danny's eyes were wide, his jaw was hanging and he couldn't breath...mostly due to how tight the alien princess was holding onto him.

Did they really say that he is suppose to...to...m-m-m-mar-mar-

"_**WAIT!**_...'Danny shouted as he managed to push Mandie off before she got a chance to kiss him on the lips, making her look at him in confusion.

While Sam angrily marched in between them.

'What the heck are you _**talking**_ about?! Since when is Danny is suppose to marry _**you?!**_..."Sam demanded in an accusing matter, trying to control her anger and jealousy right now.

Mandie sent a glare to the girl for daring to talk to her like that, but for once, controlled her anger and chose to answer with her arms crossed.

"Danny Phantom won _Regificus Connubiam _and now he and I are getting married...'Mandie said, almost as if it was obvious.

Danny felt like he was about to faint, but was too shocked to do even that.

"Back up! No one mentioned anything about getting _m-m-ma-ma-ma-._..'Danny is stammering right now, unable to even finish that word.

'Married..."One of the servants said, not helping matters of Danny's nerves either.

"Everyone in the galaxy knows that the champion of the Boudacian _Regificus Connubiam_ is to be the spouse of the heir to the throne and become the future ruler of the planet..."Queen Milee said, answering for her daughter, not liking how the boy is suddenly acted.

"Each challenge was to prove yourself worthy as the future king, by testing your strength, speed, endurance, intelligence and bravery...all traits that a future king of Boudacia must posses...and you passed each one..."King Maurus said.

_**"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!** _No one mentioned it!...'Danny shouted, freaking out right now.

"Irrelevant, the fact remains is that you proved your worth as a warrior and you are now my daughter's betrothed..."King Maurus said and Mandie tried to get her hands on Danny again, only for Sam to step in, blocking her.

**"IT'S _SUPER_ RELATIVE!** You can't just flat out expect Danny to marry you, he doesn't even _know_ you and he's way too young...he's _**14,**_ for heavens sake!...'Sam shouted, while Mandie sent her a glare, while the queen pulled out the Ultra glasses.

"According to scanner, he is 19 in Boudacian years..."Queen Milee said and Danny blinked in confusion and then looked at Mandie, at her eight and how..._statuesque_ she is.

"Exactly how old are you...in _earth_ years?...'Danny asked Mandie, who blinked before answering him.

"I am 17 on Boudacia, but in earth years, I am only 13...'Mandie said, causing Danny, Sam and Tucker's jaws to drop.

She is way younger than she looks!

"She is well within marital age, as you are...so there is no problem..."King Maurus said.

_**"YES! THERE IS! THIS IS PURE MADNESS! DANNY IS NOT GOING THROUGH WITH THIS!.**_..'Sam shouted and Mandie growled, getting fed up, that she even pulled out her flaming sword, pointing it directly at Sam.

Danny saw this and was about to step in to save his friend, only to be zapped and apprehended by the droids, he tried to struggle and then saw Mandie raising her sword at Sam

_**"NO! DON'T HURT HER!** _You promised our freedom and to leave Amity Park alone if I won!..."Danny shouted and Mandie blinked, before she sighed, pulling her sword away, only inches away from Sam's neck.

Sam, having gotten pale, let out a sigh of relief.

"Fine...I am a woman of my word..."Mandie said and Danny looked hopeful, thinking that she will release him from this insane marriage bond thing she wants.

However, this happened. Tucker and Sam suddenly found themselves crammed inside what looks to be an escape pod, while the droids restrained Danny still..

"Send these two back to Earth, on the double..."Mandie ordered and soon the pods were off.

Leaving Danny behind.

_**"WHAT?! NO!** _You promised my freedom if I won!...'Danny shouted and Mandie giggled.

Danny didn't like her giggle, it was the kind of sinister, mocking kind a villainess gets when she uses her dirty tricks.

"No, darling...The deal was that if you won, I would spare your friends and that _**we **_would go back to Boudacia together...'Mandie said and Danny glared at her.

_**"LET ME GO!..**_.'Danny shouted as he tried to break free with his intangibility, only to be zapped again due to the restraint bracelet still on him.

'Just so you know, the bracelet on you is now blocking that power that allowed you to slip away from my husband and it's dampening your powers now..."The Queen said while Danny looked like he didn't want to believe this.

He started yelling and struggling to get out, but to no avail. The King rolled his eyes at this.

"It seems he is getting pre wedding jitters...Lock him inside the holding chambers until further notice..."The queen ordered and Mandie smirked widely.

Danny kept yelling and soon found himself being dragged away by these alien droids, to be locked in a cell, to await his fate.

* * *

_Inside the cell_

_**"OUCH!..**_.'Danny shouted as he was tossed inside what looks to be a simple room, but it has a force filed around it. He tried to use his intangibility to phase out, but no dice.

'Darn it! How the heck did I get into this situation?...'Danny muttered as he tried to get the bracelet off, but nothing worked.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mandie walked in, and Danny growled at the sight of her.

"Hi, darling..."Mandie said and Danny sent her a dirty look.

"Don't call me that!..."Danny snapped at her, while Mandie kept giving him that look from earlier.

"I think we might have had a little misunderstanding there earlier...why don't we talk for a bit?..."Mandie said, acting like she wasn't holding him here against his will.

"Misunderstanding? You _**abduct**_ me! Force me to take part in a bunch of insane challenge by threatening me and my friends lives, your dad tried to **_kill _**me in battle and then you drop a marriage nuclear bomb on me and you call that a _**MISUNDERSTANDING?!.**_..'Danny shouted.

Mandie however, found the way he yelled and how his eyes got to be alluring and just looked at him like she is hungry and staring at a banquet.

It made Danny feel _really_ uncomfortable.

'Still so spirited...I knew from the moment I saw you face those beast, I wanted you...'Mandie said in a passionate tone as she eyed him and Danny sent her a look.

"You don't even know me!...'Danny said.

'That can be fixed soon..."Mandie said.

"Phantom, my love...why act this way? You said so yourself, you think I'm pretty..."Mandie said.

"That doesn't mean I want to get married, I'm just a kid!...'Danny shouted.

"You are older than me..." Mandie reminded.

"That's a _technicality!_ We met just a few hours ago?! Besides, why do you even _want_ to marry me in the first place?!...'Danny asked, not understanding any of this.

Mandie had no problem with answering him though.

"Because you are strong, powerful and thus, perfect for me...'Mandie said as she took a step closer to him.

Danny instinctively took a step back as she began talking.

"The way I saw you fight against those beasts...your strength, your swiftness, your power, your will...I saw a warrior, a _true _warrior...and I _liked _what I saw..." The alien princess said, with a gleam in her eyes that reminded him of Paulina during one of her DP fangirl moments.

"Darling...My race, the Boudacians, are one of the oldest and mightiest races in the galaxy. We got this way through breeding with the best of the best in the Universe, inheriting each parents' strongest assets...'Mandie said as she still walked closer to Danny, who kept walking back until he hit a wall, and Mandie was now in front of him.

"You are a mighty warrior Danny Phantom, with unbelievable powers...I **_want_** you...With you, our offspring will become part of the greatest warrior race in existence. I am giving you the choice to marry me willingly, if you do that, you will become prince and later king of Boudacia, you will be given riches, power and training to become the leader of the greatest empire in the galaxy... You and I will travel the stars... conquering worlds, expanding our empire and raise our children to be the greatest warriors in the universe..."Mandie said, before she gently placed her hand on Danny's chest, sending him a sultry look.

"You will have it all, a palace, endless riches, a fleet of space ships, an entire empire of planets at your command...and also, you will get to share it all with _me._.." Mandie said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Join me, Danny Phantom...together, we can rule the entire universe...'Mandie whispered in a seductive tone to him.

Danny then looks up in thought before looking at Mandie again.

_"Hmm..._ " Danny started as he hovered from that spot, looking like he is really thinking it over.

Mandie smiled now as she walked over to him, as he was still in thought.

"I suppose it is a _tempting_ offer...I have always wanted to travel into space, I do want to be a dad, being a prince and the riches sound nice and...well, let's all be honest here, you're incredibly hot..."Danny admitted and Mandie smiled when she heard that.

"I knew you would see it my way..." Mandie said as she leans in for a kiss.

However, before her lips could meet his, she felt a finger on hers, stopping her.

"There's just one problem..." Danny said in a serious tone, while Mandie looked surprised that and what he says next in a serious tone.

"I'm not into the whole "_conquering worlds_" thing and I'm not interested in my kids growing up to be dictators because their mom is one..."Danny said as he pulled his finger away from her lips, making his choice obvious.

'Sorry, but I am not interested, Mandy..."Danny said plain and simple.

Mandie blinked, before a frown appeared on her face.

"First...my name is not _"Mandy"..._It is Man_**DIE!**_...'She said, her eyes briefly glowing red for a minute before she continued..."Secondly,... you're... _rejecting_ the royal throne of Boudacia?..."Mandie said slowly, her expression getting worse..." You're rejecting... _**ME****?!"..." **_She said, as if she was trying to hold back a lot of rage.

"Umm... _yes?_"...'Danny answered flatly.

Mandie reacted by punching him in the stomach and then throwing him into the wall.

_**"OUCH!..**_.'Danny yelped as he landed and then looked up to the positively enraged looking alien princess.

_**"NOBODY SAYS "NO" TO MANDIE! NOBODY!**_...'Mandie screamed loudly, looking truly furious and even the ground shook a bit from how loud she is.

"Well, I just did!...'Danny said as he got back up and Mandie growled, her fangs bared now.

"Fine! I gave you a choice! If you won't take it, I have other ways of _persuading_ you...'Mandie said as she pulled out her flame sword, making her intentions very clear.

Despite the bracelet on him, no longer letting him even use his intangibility and lessened his powers, Danny did not cower.

He won't cower to _her..._

**-**_**To be continued-**_

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

_**Uh Oh!**_

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to thank _NeoMark_ for providing the scene where Mandie gives Danny an offer and he refuses. You rule, man :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **You can say that again...

**Epickened:** How's this?

**Invader Johnny: **LOL!

**BeConfuzzled Writer:** We shall find out in the next chapters...

**Lucian Naruto: **Never seen the anime but I will look it up, thanks.

**Purple Master: **We all do...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	12. Uh Oh!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents, Nicktoons Unite _or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 12: Uh Oh!_**

_Previously_

_'Sorry, but I am not interested, Mandy..."Danny said plain and simple._

_Mandie blinked, before a frown appeared on her face._

_"First...my name is not "Mandy"...It is Man__**DIE!**__...'She said, her eyes briefly glowing red for a minute before she continued..."Secondly,... you're... rejecting the royal throne of Boudacia?..."Mandie said slowly, her expression getting worse..." You're rejecting... __**ME?!"..." **__She said, as if she was trying to hold back a lot of rage._

_"Umm... yes?"...'Danny answered flatly._

_Mandie reacted by punching him in the stomach and then throwing him into the wall._

**_"OUCH!.._**_.'Danny yelped as he landed and then looked up to the positively enraged looking alien princess._

**_"NOBODY SAYS _****_"NO"_****_ TO MANDIE! NOBODY!_**_...'Mandie screamed loudly, looking truly furious and even the ground shook a bit from how loud she is._

_"Well, I just did!...'Danny said as he got back up and Mandie growled, her fangs bared now._

_"Fine! I gave you a choice! If you won't take it, I have other ways of __**persuading**__ you...'Mandie said as she pulled out her flame sword, making her intentions very clear._

_Despite the bracelet on him, no longer letting him even use his intangibility and lessened his powers, Danny did not cower._

_He won't cower to __**her**__..._

* * *

Mandie leaped at him and Danny, despite how the bracelet on him weakened his power, managed to roll away, avoiding being chopped in half by the flame sword by just a hair.

"Oh man…'Danny said as he tried to get up and saw Mandie still looking at him in pure rage, still with her fire sword in her hand.

"Now...prepare yourself for wedded bliss….**_OR EAT HOT PLASMA_**!...'Mandie screamed at him.

"How about neither…'Danny said as he barely managed to dodge more of her swings.

"**_HOLD STILL!..._**'Mandie shouted as she kept swinging her sword.

**_"_****_CRAZY ALIEN CHICK!._**..'Danny shouted at her as he barely managed to void being slice or burned by her weapon.

Danny had enough of this, he throw a punch and actually managed to hit Mandie back, taking her by surprise.

_"__It looks like I still have at least some of my power…_'Danny thought, before turning to a still growling Mandie.

"This entire game of playing _hard to get_, ends now…"Mandie said as she sent a blast and Danny, while he couldn't go intangible, manage to leap away, managing to avoid the blast and the cell's trash can got incinerated in his place.

"Mandie!...'Danny shouted as he leap at her and ended up knocking her sword out of her hand, resulting in the two in a round of exchanging punches and kicks.

Unknown to Danny, the more they fight like this, the more Mandie's anger changed into…._something else…._

* * *

_Outside the cell_

The King and Queen of Boudacia were on their way to the cell that contained their future son-in-law. They wanted to talk to their daughter about some more details on the wedding ceremony.

But once they arrived ,they could see what was happening inside the cell that was holding Danny captive.

"Oh look…"Queen Milee said as she pointed to the sight of their daughter fighting with her intended groom.

'It looks like he has calmed down considerably…'The queen of Boudacia said with a chuckle

"Aw, young love…reminds me of you and I, my precious…"King Maurus said.

"Let's give them some privacy…I promised Mandie I would be in charge of finding the right flavor for the wedding cake…"Queen Milee said to her husband, who nodded and soon left to go make the arrangements for the wedding.

While their daughter and her captive groom continued punching and kicking at each other.

* * *

_Back inside the cell_

Danny couldn't stand this. If he was at full power, he could have easily gotten away from this crazy freak of an alien princess, but that darn bracelet was keeping him at only half his strength and his intangibility, invisibility, ice and ecto rays were no longer accessible.

"I am telling you now! **_RELEASE ME!..._**'Danny yelled as he flat out punched Mandie, who didn't even bother to go reach for her now inactive sword.

For some reason, she chose to keep going on with this fist fight.

"Now darling, why would I release you when I finally have you all to myself…'Mandie said, her expression having gone from murderous to almost…playful.

Danny sent her a dirty glare as he blocked a kick from her and punched her again, forcing her to hit the wall of the cell from his force.

Weakened but still with some strength.

"Mandie, I'm pretty sure this is not how you start a loving relationship!" He yelled at her, while Mandie just got back up.

She now had the audacity to send him an evil smirk as she charged at him, managing to pounce on him and pin him to the floor of the cell.

"Darling, this is how you do it on Boudacia…"Mandie said as she pushed Danny down, who is now struggling under her grip.

**_"_****_GET OFF OF ME!..."_**Danny shouted, but Mandie ignored him.

". Don't be like that, darling...one day we will tell our pups how we first met…'Mandie said.

Danny struggled but stopped when he heard this and felt a shutter run through his body at what she just said.

"Please get that image out of my head...'Danny muttered, only to look up and glare at Mandie, who looking down at him, smugly.

"My love, maybe this will change your mind about marriage…I will bestow upon you, something most  
wish to get from the princess…'Mandie said with an evil smile on her face.

Mandie puckered her lips, making it completely obvious what she intends to do, Danny's eyes widened and he struggled more. But before Mandie could kiss him, she paused and then a smirk came on her face.

One that Danny does not trust in the slightest.

The alien princess then pushed Danny down, pinning him with one arm, Danny looked up and saw her applying **_lipstick_** of all things.

"No way..."Danny struggled to get up but Mandie finished in less than 10 seconds and now had both arms around him again.

"Now my darling, be ready and take this special gift from me…" Mandie said, her sadistic look changed into an infatuated one as she puckered her lips and slowly leaned down to a resisting Danny...

**_"_****_NO WAY! GET OFF! NO!_** **_YOU WOULDN'T DARE! NO! DON'T!.._**.'Danny shouted as he struggled trying to get her off of him but it was no use, her grip is too strong.

Mandie leaned in, opened her mouth and in no time, closed the gap between her and Danny.

She kisses him now, her mouth and tongue claiming his as her own. Danny makes muffled sounds of rejection, but Mandie is too busy humming with excitement at kissing him.

**_"_****_Mmmmmm…."_**Mandie purred as she continued kissing her beloved against his will.

Danny had enough, with all the strength he had, he managed to finally pushed Mandie off of him, freeing himself from her kiss and her clutches and he quickly punched her again, pushing her away from him…all the while, he made disgusted sounds as he rubbed his mouth with his arm.

**_"Yuck!_** I've been kissed by an alien psychopath**_! BLERGH!..._**'Danny shouted as he started spitting out Mandie's kiss off of him.  
Mandie got back up and chuckled a bit, with a cruel, amused and satisfied look in her eyes.

"Oh…Mandie likey…"She said as she smile became hungry.

She wants **_more_**….

She leaped at Danny again, who managed to dodge this time and soon the two of them were once again punching and picking each other, trying to totally dominate the other.

Danny's dislike for her grew more and more during this fight, while Mandie slowly formed a grin on her face as she kept fighting with Danny, being amazed that he was only at half his power and could still give her a challenge like this.

Their fighting continued for a long time, both either dodging, blocking, kicking, punching and scratching each other, until Danny had enough.

"AH!...'Danny shouted as he, using what remains of his strength, grabbed Mandie by the arm, surprising her as he threw her across the room, making her land painfully after hitting the wall.

Mandie however, got back up, but instead of trying to beat the snot out of him, the alien princess just started panting, with a strange…almost…awe look on her face as she stared at Danny.

_"__Why is she looking at me like that now?..._'Danny thought, not liking this at all.

Mandie got up, still panting, with that strange gleam in her eyes that made Danny had a shiver down his spine.

"No one…"Mandie started, confusing Danny enough to lower his guard.

"No one…has _ever_ managed to survive this long against me…**_no one_**….not even the best males of Boudacia…and you are at only **_half_** your strenghth…'Mandie said as her strange expression soon morphed into a loving one.

One that made Danny take a step back, not liking this at all.

"You truly **_ARE_** my soulmate!..."Mandie shouted, in total happiness.

**_"NO! I! AM! NOT!..."_** Danny shouted, only to his horror as Mandie ran to him with open arms and before he could dodge, the lovesick alien princess now held him in a tight hug, one Danny is struggling to get out off but to no avail as the alien princess now started smothering him with her affection.

"Oh I love you! I love you! I love you!...'Mandie exclaimed and Danny just had a look of horror on his face as she tried kissing him again, only to end up kissing him on the cheeks due to Danny moving his face but Mandie didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, I love you Danny Phantom, white haired warrior of Earth!..."Mandie shouted before as she kept kissing him all over his face, refusing to let him go no matter what.

**_"LET ME GO**!.**.._**'Danny shouted in dread as he found himself in the arms of a lovesick, bipolar alien princess

"Now I **_HAVE_** to have you as my husband." She says as she tried to kiss him again, only for Danny to finally manage to get out of her grasp.

"Uh,hello, crazy alien princess… did you forget the whole I'm **_not_** fathering your breed of psychopaths?"…'Danny shouted at her, while Mandie just giggled now.

"Now darling, you don't really have a choice here…besides, I am the princess of Boudacia, surely there is no other female better than me? I happen to the universes mightiest female warrior, as well as it's most beautiful one!..."Mandie said in a haughty sounding way, which made Danny roll his eyes but he was relieved she wasn't kissing him again.

"Look, I don't know how they do it on your planet, but I don't judge by good looks!...'Danny said, before he couldn't help but add this under his breath.

""If I did... well, I'd have married you already…"He muttered.

Mandie heard it and smiled, before Danny continued, giving her a most serious look on his face.

"Listen Mandie, I want a nice, kind girl who I know, who cares about me and my feelings ad who I can see myself being happy with…I don't want some would-be tyrant queen who abducts me after meeting me and just wants me to be her space baby daddy…"Danny said.

"So read my lips**_: I… AM…NOT…MARRYING…YOU!..."_**Danny shouted in emphasis, only for Mandie to grab him by the collar, hoisting him in the air.

"You don't get it! You are **_MINE_** now!...'Mandie said.

"You can't **_FORCE_** me to marry you!...'Danny said to her and Mandie's eyes became angry again.

"**_WATCH ME!..._**'Mandie yelled.

Mandie then threw Danny to the wall and Danny, due to being tired from all the fighting and due to still being weakened by the bracelet he had on, was knocked out and soon reverted back to his human form.

He is out cold. Mandie giggled maliciously as she now stood over his unconscious form.

"I knew that I would get you to fall for me sooner or later…'Mandie said with a chuckle as she eyed her prisoner's new appearance.

"So this is your base form, huh? It's almost as cute as your other form…"Mandie said as she hoisted up her love and was now carrying him over her shoulder and out of the cell to go get him ready for when they arrive in Boudacia in only a few short hours.

Suddenly Mandie stopped in place, an evil idea forming in her mind, as she sent a look at the unconscious face of her groom to-be.

"You know darling…I was thinking that for our honeymoon, we should conquer Earth! It would make a great spot to have our pups together…"Mandie said to the unmoving Danny, before the evil princess let out a dark laugh before leaving with him to prepare for the happiest day of _her _life.

**-****_To be continued-_**

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

**_Meanwhile, back on Earth_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **I would like to thank _NeoMark_ for helping me with this chapter. You rule, man :)

* * *

**A/N(2): **Also, Mandie's New Target now has a place on TV Tropes, please check it out J

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **You can say that again.

**Epickend: **You can say that again….

**Lucian Naruto: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **He is no coward, that is true.

**NeoMark: **Thanks for the help with this chapter.

**Guest: **Thank you :)

**Apexwolf77****:** Thanks for the suggestion….

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	13. Meanwhile, back on Earth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents, Nicktoons Unite _or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 13: _**_**Meanwhile, back on Earth**_

As Jazz continued talking to Jimmy, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Mark and Poof, they suddenly heard a loud crash happening outside.

"What was that?..."Jazz exclaimed as she and her brother's allies ran outside.

To their surprise, they saw what looked to be to be a crater in her backyard, with two escape pods in it.

_**"IT'S A BOUDACIAN ESCAPE POD! SHE FOUND US!**_...'Mark shouted in horror as he cowardly hid behind of Timmy.

"Guys, now!...'Timmy shouted as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof became battle armor.

"I don't know what's going on but..."Jimmy readied his laser watch, ready to deal with whatever intergalactic threat there is right here.

When the space pods opened, to their surprise, Sam and Tucker were the ones who came out of it.

"MAN! That was worse than riding the vomit vortex at Floody waters ten times straight...'Tucker muttered, feeling dizzy.

"I...I think my guts in my head...'Sam said, feeling dizzy from the not so pleasant landing.

_**'SAM! TUCKER!**._..'Jazz exclaimed as she ran into the crater and helped them out, as did the others now that they knew this was not an enemy.

"Guys, what happened to you?...'Timmy asked, only for Tucker and Sam to snap out of it, then have looks of horror dawn on his face.

**_'DANNY JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY SPACE ALIENS!.._**.'Tucker shouted in horror, as he recalled what happened before they crash landed here.

'Kidnapped by space aliens?..."Jazz questioned and Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Mark and Jimmy looked surprised.

Tucker and Sam then began to frantically explain everything, only for Jazz to stop them.

"Guys...come on inside...and calm down...I can't understand anything...'Jazz said as she and the others brought them inside Fenton Works.

* * *

_Inside_

Once inside, Sam and Tucker began to explain everything that has happened over the pas three hours of their lives, Jazz jaw was dropping while Jimmy looked stunned and Timmy and his friends looked wary about something.

"And that's what happen, now some crazy alien princess says that Danny has to marry her...'Sam said, sounding very upset.

"Guys...this alien princess...uh...did she have yellow skin and pointy ears?...'Timmy asked.

"Purple hair, green eyes and black lipstick?...'Wanda added.

"Really tall and voluptuous..."Cosmo couldn't help but add, only to shrink back at Wanda's glare.

"Yeah, some alien princess named Mandy...you guys know her?..."Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Her name is not Mandy, her name is Man-_**DIE**_, as in...'Mark said as he did the head chop gesture and got Sam's attention.

"She is the princess and sole heir of the planet Boudacia, a race of intergalactic war lords and conquerors..."Mark said.

'And you know, because...?...'Tucker asked.

Mark looked at Timmy, who nodded and Mark changed back to his alien form, surprising the others.

"I am Mark Chang, warrior prince of a planet called Yugoputamia, Mandie and I were once arranged to be married in order to make an alliance between our two worlds in order to take over the planet Earth but I couldn't marry her because I do not love her, so I fled to earth and with the help of Timmy here, I managed to escape both death and marrying her, which both are just as bad...'Mark said.

"However, Mandie eventually got me to marry her, then threw me in prison, since she only wanted to rule my planet with an iron fist and use our army to attack the planet earth, but with the help of Timmy her, and my beloved Vicky, she was defeated, sent to prison and I divorced her...'Mark said... "Only a few nights ago, she escaped...we thought for sure she would come after me...but it seems she is after your friend now..."Mark said, surprising everyone.

"But why? Why is she so obsessed with marrying Danny after only meeting him?!...'Sam shouted.

"All I know is that Boudacians value is strength and power, whether it is physical or political, they will go to any length to obtain it...from what you told me, Mandie probably sees Danny strong and thus, as a potential mate and since he managed to win the challenges of her home world, he _has_ to be strong...so that's probably it..."Mark said, before shuttering...

"I am really glad I'm not _him_ right now...I almost was him...'Mark said, disgust visible in his expression.

"We got to save him...'Sam said.

"No duh, there is no way I am letting some...some..._space case_ kidnap my little brother for breeding and get away with it!...'Jazz shouted, her sisterly instincts kicked in.

That's when Timmy came in, with a simple solution_._

"Guys, no problem...Cosmo, Wanda, Poof... I wish that Danny was free from Mandie's clutches and he is back here with us..."Timmy said to his fairies.

Poof, Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, only for the "_**pfft"**_ sound to happen.

''What gives?..."Tucker demanded while everyone else looked confused.

"Um...you see...we aren't allowed to interfere with _true love_..."Wanda said in a sheepish sort of tone.

"What are you talking about?..."Jazz demanded.

Suddenly Cosmo poofed up a television and inside was an image of Danny, trying to get out of a lovesick Mandie's embrace.

**_"Oh, I love you! I love you! I love you!~._**_.."_Mandie said as she tried kissing him, much to the horror and revulsion of the others in the living room who watched it.

_'**LET ME GO!.**..'_Danny's voice shouted as the alien princess ignored him and just continued with her kisses.

That was when the screen faded.

_'Is it weird that I don't know whether to pity Danny or envy him?_...'Tucker whispered to himself, and thankfully the others didn't hear him.

"Oh, I get it now..."Timmy said but an angry Sam marched up to the fairies, her face red right now.

"Well I don't! Mandy or whatever is holding Danny _against his will,_ how is that_** true love?!**_..."Sam demanded, while Wanda flinched at her sharp tone.

'Well, Mandie _thinks_ it's true love and there is nothing we can do about it...'Wanda said, while the others glared at them.

"We didn't write the rule book...'Cosmo said and Sam screamed.

"We got to go save Danny but how are we going to get to Boudacia?..."Tucker said.

"We don't know where that planet is, so we cant just poof there..." Wanda said, while Jimmy came up.

"Not a problem..."Jimmy said as he went outside and pulled one of his spaceships from his hyper cube, the one from the time he and his friends tried to find Aster-rubies.

"Wicked, spaceship, man...'Mark said in an impressed tone.

"Thanks..."Jimmy said, not at all bothered by him being an alien since he seems friendly.

"Mark, can you put the planets coordinates?..."Jimmy asked and the space alien nodded and did so.

"Good, now if we fly at hyper speed, we should get there around the time they do too..."Jimmy said.

'_**WHOA MAN!**_ What do you mean _**"we",**_ I am not going to Boudacia, Mandie and her people will _**kill**_ me if they see me..and not in the _**GOOD**_ way!...'Mark shouted in dismay.

"Mark, we need you, you are the only one who knows that part of the galaxy well..."Timmy pleaded.

"No way, I am _**NOT**_ going..."Mark said with his tentacles crossed, only for Sam to hoist him up in anger.

"You do realize that Mandie is going to subject Danny to a fate you admit is terrible, right, you slimy little squid?..."An enraged looking Sam shouted at the alien prince, who didn't look intimidated.

'Flirting with me won't work...'Mark said at Sam, due to his backward way of thinking.

Before Sam could make a remark at that, Timmy stepped in as the goth girl let him go.

"Mark, we really do need you...Look, I promise that we won't let Mandie and her people see you..."Timmy pleaded once more and the alien.

'Besides, if Mandie marries Danny, it won't change the fact that she will still try and kill you, at least this way, you can at least ruin her day as payback..."Cosmo said, in a super rare moment of intelligence that surprised Wanda, Poof and Timmy.

Mark paused, considered it and nodded.

"Fine...but you promise that your floaty friends here will give me protection..."Mark demanded and Timmy nodded.

Soon Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Mark, Jimmy, Sam, Tucker and Jazz all boarded Jimmy's space ship.

'Hey, should we call Spongebob and see if he wants to help?..."Cosmo asked suddenly to the others, reminding them of their other ally from whenever they got together like this.

Everyone else paused for a moment, before shaking their heads.

"No way..."Sam said.

"As if...'Jazz said.

"Nope..."Timmy said.

"Uh uh...'Poof said in his baby voice.

"No.." Wanda said as she shook her head.

"You're kidding, right?..."Tucker asked.

"I don't think so...'Jimmy said as he got behind the wheel and prepared for launch.

Soon enough, the rocket launched and soon they were on their way to space, all the while, Sam, Tucker and Jazz were all expressing their worry for Danny.

_"Don't worry Danny, we're coming..._"Sam thought as she and the others were now out of the the planets atmosphere.

On their way to Boudacia to save their friend from a fate worse than death.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Danny_

Danny stirred awake, and then saw that he was changed to a wall.

"Huh?..."Danny said and felt a draft.

"Why is it cold all of a sudden?..."Danny muttered as he looked down and saw he was no longer wearing his suits.

Instead, he is now wearing tall black boots, solid gold arm bands, a solid gold belt like thing around his torso, a dark blue cape and also what looked to be a black version of Dash's swimsuit.

"Where are my clothes?..."Danny exclaimed in indignation, only to get no answer as there was no one else here.

He looked down and then realized that he is wearing an outfit similar to what Mandie's dad was wearing, the only difference being the cape.

"I see that the droids did a good job in dressing you..."Mandie said as she walked in and Danny glared at her.

"Give me back my suit!..."Danny demanded and Mandie just sent him a flirtatious look.

"Oh, but you look so handsome in Boudacian garb, besides you better get used to it since that is how the prince of Boudacia always dresses..."Mandie said to her captive.

"Get it through your thick head! I am not the prince and I am not marrying you..."Danny shouted at her.

"First rule of palace life, the only two words you will say to me and they are "_**yes, dear".**_.."Mandie said as she placed a golden crown on Danny's head.

Danny shook his head, making it fall off and Mandie got annoyed by his constant refusals.

"You won't get away with this...I will get away from you..."Danny said to the alien princess.

"My last husband said the same thing and I managed to get him to the alter..."Mandie said with a frown, causing Danny to look confused.

"Last husband?..." Danny questioned and Mandie looked really mad right now, but for once it's not directed at him.

"Arrange marriage, he left me at the alter, I caught him, married him, cast him aside to rule his planet, only for him and his allies to overthrow me , lock me up and then file for divorce...you know that old story...but as soon as I find him, him and the rest of Yugopotamia shall feel my wrath...but for now, let's focus on us, my darling..." Mandie said, going from dark to sweet in under a second.

It disturbed Danny to no end.

"I am not your darling...'Danny said, as Mandie merely used his fingers to crawl on his now bare chest.

"Stop it! Cut it out!...'Danny yelled, feeling uncomfortable by her touch.

"Why resist? Danny, you and I are going to be together for a _long, long_ time, you are _**mine**_ and we will have many strong little princes and princesses together as we make the universe ours..."Mandie said as she tried to lean in to kiss him, only for Danny to painfully headbutt her, getting her mad at being denied.

Mandie slapped him across the face, making Danny hiss in pain.

"Seems you are still being stubborn, but I'll fix that after the wedding...after all, I managed to break Fufu in and I will do the same with you, break you in and rebuild you as my perfect warrior, my love..."Mandie said and Danny kept glaring at her.

" I don't love you Mandie, if anything, I hate you for doing this to me..."Danny said, but Mandie didn't look discouraged at all.

"In time, you will love me, I will make sure of it..."Mandie said as she was about to lean in yet again to try and kiss her captive , only for a droid to come in, sparing Danny that for the moment.

"Princess, your parents wish to see you, we will be landing on Boudacia in exactly one hour and they want you to get you dressed...the ceremony will be held as soon as we arrive to the palace...'The droid said and Mandie looked pleased.

"Finally...'Mandie said, before giving one last look to her groom to be, who is still struggling in his chains, and can't escape.

"The next time we see each other, we will be man and wife..."Mandie said and Danny continued to struggle.

"Oh...and before I go..."Mandie pressed a button and zapped Danny, forcing him to change in his ghost form...

"I decided I want you in your strong form, till then, my love..."Mandie blew a kiss at him and soon left with the droid, leaving Danny still trapped in this cell.

"Crud..."Danny muttered as he continued to try and break free but to no avail.

**-****_To be continued-_**

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

**_Voyage to Planet Boudacia_**

* * *

**A/N: **Just so you know, the scene they saw was before Mandie knocked Danny out.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **Only crazier and way more sadistic.

**Epickend: **How's this?

**SofiPhan29:** Glad that you enjoyed it.

**NeoMark**: I decided not to use Sparky, let's just say he's out doing "dog things" before Timmy left with Jimmy.

**Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

**Guest**: How's this?

**Lucian Naruto:** Interesting idea..we shall see...

**61394:** LOL!

**The Brod Road:** Yeah, that probably would be worse...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	14. Voyage to Planet Boudacia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents, Nicktoons Unite _or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 14: Voyage to Planet Boudacia_**

As the rescue party finally managed to get out of their their atmosphere and pass Mars, Tucker looked on in amazement.

"Despite the fact that we are about to face off against a race of potentially deadly aliens…this sure is cool…'Tucker commented, while Sam sighed.

"How far away are we from Boudacia and how long will it take to get there?...'Sam asked.

"Boudacia is, like, 1,000,000 light years east of Earth….'Mark answered.

'And thanks to the super engine I designed on this ship, if we keep traveling in hyper speed, we should get there in…about…an hour and a half at the most…'Jimmy calculated.

"That's not enough, we got to get there before they do, for all we know, that purple haired lunatic is already dragging Danny down the aisle even as we speak!..."Sam exclaimed in worry.

"I don't think so…Boudacians ships aren't much faster than a Yugopotamian ship…If they were around here…and already left, they should arrive there, like, around an hour, more or like, less…"Mark said in his own way.

"Jimmy, is it possible to make this thing go faster, we got to beat them there if we want any kind of advantage…"Jazz said to the boy genius.

"Alright, but everyone fastens your seatbelts, this is going to be a bumpy ride…"Jimmy ordered everyone.

Everyone, besides Cosmo, who was being distracted by the sight of space, fastened their seatbelts and Jimmy floored it, making the rocket even break the sound barrier at the speed it is going…

And Cosmo hit the wall painfully due to how fast they are going.

_"__Wow_…look at all of the pretty stars…"Cosmo said in a pain daze, even though he was facing the wall and couldn't see any real stars.

The rescue team continued traveling the universe to go rescue their missing friend and comrade, Danny Phantom.

* * *

_Back on the Boudacian Space Ship_

Mandie was in her private chambers of the ship, the droids were helping her get dressed in her wedding gown. Due to not having a lot of time, Mandie is wearing the same dress from her wedding to Mark but she still is as radiant now as she was then.

"How do I look?..."Mandie asked after the veil was put on her.

"Simply glorious, daughter...the most beautiful bride in the universe..."Queen Milee said, before she started crying a bit.

"Mother..."Mandie rolled her eyes.

"I am just so happy right now, you found the right male to marry...someone powerful enough to help you with conquering the galaxy and have powerful pups who will make Boudacia even mightier...it is all that I have ever wanted for you..."Queen Milee said before sharing a hug with her daughter, still crying.

Mandie rolled her eyes but hugged her back, before releasing.

"I am so excited..."Mandie said as she held her bouquet, the same one Danny got during the challenges, she held the flowers close, the same flowers that were given to her by her own groom.

As her mother left to gather her composure, Mandie ordered the droids to give her some privacy and make preparations for her honeymoon.

Mandie looked at her reflection and smiled...just 48 hours ago, she was stuck in that accursed Yugopotamian dungeon and now here she is, about to marry the guy of her dreams...and this time, its a marriage she plans to enjoy...

Sure, her Phantom is still resisting but like she said, in time, he will accept that this is their fate and he will become the perfect king to have at her side when she becomes queen of Boudacia and later the rest of the universe.

Such a thought made a blush come to her face as she giggled...

_"Oh Phantom~..."_Mandie sighed as she found herself in a little daydream of her and her groom. ...

* * *

**_FANTASY_**

_Mandie and Danny were at the altar, in front of the grand priest of Boudacia, her parents and everyone who mattered on the planet. Mandie kissed her groom and they were declared husband and wife. Afterward, there was a great banquet in their honor, before they left of her spaceship with a "__**Just **__**Married**__" sign at the back of it, and they were off on their honeymoon. _

_Destination: __**Earth**__. _

_Once they arrived, it didn't take long to conquer that planet and once they enslaved it's citizens, she and her beloved were laying on a beach, near the capital they just took over. Mandie and him kissed and then began...__**expressing**__ their love for each other as husband and wife there...and then later in the middle of ruins of a city they conquered, in her spaceship as they were literally over the moon and then __**many**__ other places as well__. _

_A few weeks later, after they conquered Yugoputamia, Mandie discovers she is pregnant and the entire empire celebrates. _

_5 Boudacian months later, Mandie gives birth to their first child, a boy named Mandoom, who unlike normal male Boudacians looks exactly like Mandie, only with his father's silver hair and more importantly, his powers. Mandie and Danny raised and trained him hard, as he would be the future ruler of the universe ._

_10 years later, Mandie and Danny are ruling over their galactic empire together as they finally manage the conquer the entire universe over the past decade and also manage to have four more children together who will no doubt also grow up to be conquerors and extremely powerful as their parents and their older brother Mandoom._

_Mandie smiled because she is queen of the universe, mother to extremely strong children and she is married to her perfect king Danny and she is __** so**__ happy right now._

_So __**very**__ happy right now._

**_End of Fantasy Sequence._**

* * *

Once the daydream ended, Mandie is blushing and giggling as she thought about that wonderful, _wonderful_ future with her beloved and how soon, it will come true.

"This really is the _happiest_ day of my life…'Mandie sighed to herself as she twirled around the chambers, still holding her bouquet in her hands.

The alien warrior princess then continued to get ready for what will no doubt be the greatest day of _her_ life

* * *

_Meanwhile With Danny._

"Come on!.._Danny shouted as he kept struggling but it was no use.

Without his in angibility or being at full strength, he's a completely at these aliens mercy and unless he thinks of something quick, he's going to be dragged down the aisle by an insane, power-hungry, obsessive alien princess whose idea of a first date is kidnapping a guy and forcing him in a series of _insane_ challenges just to trick him into the marrying her.

"What am I going to do? .."Danny said, feeling so lost right now.

He's being abducted by aliens, taken from his home and soon he'll be forced to marry a girl he knows he'll never be able to love, let alone _like_ and later they are going to force him into joining their army and then take over his own world.

You see, before he fully passed out, Danny heard part of what Mandie said before she dragged them away, the part about a honeymoon and conquering earth.

Danny couldn't stand this, he doesn't like Mandie, he doesn't want anything to do with her and the thought of going on a _honeymoon _with her made him sick, almost as much as the thought of them making him attack his own homeworld

He is not sure what these aliens have in mind, but it scares him since it is obvious that Mandie won't take "**_no"_** for an answer.

_"Mandie_ ..."Danny growled, wanting to be back home with his family and his friends.

He doesn't want to be here and he doesn't want to get married to that ...that's _psycho._ He doesn't want to have his nightmare before he woke up come true but he could still remember a brief hallucination he suffered while he was unconscious before he woke up in this dingy cell like the prisoner that he really is right now.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Of a Dream Sequence_**

_Danny didn't know how he got here or why, but he suddenly found himself in a strange place that he is certain isn't on Earth or even the Ghost Zone. __He then saw a bunch of strange people that look much like Mandie and her parents and for whatever reason, they were all bowing to him._

_"__Huh? What's going on?..."Danny asked out loud, only to hear a giggle nearby._

_He turned around and to his horror, he saw Mandie com to him, with a pleased look on his face._

_'__Well done, my darling…"Mandie said in a very pleased tone._

_"__Well done? For what?...'Danny demanded, not trusting her as far as he can throw her._

_"__For your successful first accomplishment as the King Of Boudacia, the conquest of Earth…"Mandie said as she pointed to a screen that had the ruins of a planet that now possessed the Boudacian flag on it._

_Danny looked at it in horror._

**_'_****_WHAT?! B-BUT _**_I would never…."Danny stammered, only for Mandie to giggle again, unnerving him to no end._

_"__Oh yes you did, my dear __**husband…" **__Mandie said smugly as she showed off her hand, which has a large diamond wedding ring on it._

_Danny gasped and then looked to his own finger and saw an identical one on it, he also saw that he was wearing alien royal garb as well, along with a crown on his head._

_He tried to get them off but they are stuck, he kept repeating to himself **"this isn't happening**" over and over again. __Mandie went to him, grabbed him and Danny couldn't move out of her grip, as the twisted alien now had a happy smile on his face that disturbed him to no end._

_"__Anyway darling, I have even **more** good news…'Mandie said._

_"__Good news?!...'Danny questioned, not trusting this at all._

_He then looked down and to his horror, he saw a visible bump on what was once Mandie's svelte figure._

_" __I am with your child, my love….our lineage is continuing and soon, we will have our baby, the future heir to the Boudacian Empire…isn't this wonderful, darling?..."Mandie said cheerfully._

_Before Danny could faint from shock and horror, the deranged alien pulled him in for a forceful kiss and Danny couldn't break out of it._

**_End of Sequence_**

* * *

Danny shook his head, trying to shake away such a _horrible,_ **_horrible_** thought.

It wasn't long after that he woke up to find himself in this situation and for Mandie to get all creepy on him again.

"There has got to be a way out of this…'Danny said, feeling trapped like a rat right now.

He doesn't want to be here, he wants out of these chains, he wants to be back home on Earth. He wants to be in his house, in his bedroom, he wants to be with his sister with his mom and dad, with Tucker and with Sam . Heck, he even wants to be in class with Lancer right now.

Anything is better than this….

The white haired halfa continued struggling in vain, hoping, that somehow, his friends would be able to find him and save him…

_Somehow…._

**-****_To be continued-_**

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

**_Arriving to Boudacia_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again….

**Epickend** and **SofiPhan29: **Thank you :)

**Lucian Naruto****:** Yes, I have seen it, it was actually the pic that gave me this idea….

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	15. Arriving to Boudacia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents, Nicktoons Unite _or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 15: _**_**Arriving to Boudacia**_

_Later_

After a long while of struggling in his cell, Danny started panting and cursing until someone new opened the cell.

It was two of Mandie's droids...

"What do you tin men want?...'Danny barked hostile like.

"We will be landing in Boudacia in just a few moments, the King and Queen have ordered to have you come with them to the main room to prepare for landing...'A droid said as it and the other got Danny down, but Danny was still chained.

It's obvious that Mandie and her folks ordered them to keep him like this.

"I am _**NOT**_ marrying Mandie! _**LET ME GO!**_...'Danny shouted but due to his weakened powers and the chains still on him, he couldn't do anything as the space robots literally dragged him until they made it to the main deck of the ship.

Where King Maurus and Queen Milee were waiting for it.

"He's here...Mandie is still in her room, getting ready..."Queen Milee said.

"Like I care, I am _**not**_ marrying her!...'Danny shouted at them, only to be ignored and then placed on what looked to be a hover pad.

Suddenly the chains were off and before Danny could try and make a break for it, he was zapped again.

"_**AH!**_..."Danny screamed as he landed to the ground.

"He is still persistent...better place it on him, just in case...'King Maurus ordered.

Suddenly a droid placed something else on Danny, another bracelet and suddenly, Danny stood up and his arms were behind him, as the two bracelets locked like magnets, and he then realized, he couldn't move his feet either.

"What is this?!..."Danny demanded, trying to move, but to no avail.

"I thought the first bracelet would have been enough to keep you in line, but it seems we better stay safe than sorry...you have the _Boudacian Bonds_, specially designed bracelets that are completely inescapable, you will remain with them until after the wedding is over..."Queen Milee said and Danny screamed.

"_**THIS IS INHUMAN!**_...'Danny shouted as he struggled, but he was still locked in place.

"We are not humans, we are Boudacians, son..."King Maurus said, while Danny tried to move, but nothing.

"Do not call me that!...'Danny shouted, only to be ignored once again.

"Your highness, we will be landing in Boudacia in precisely 10 minutes...'A droid said and Danny soon saw a large, purple planet appear on the screen and despite his struggles, he gulped as this ship got closer and closer to the destination of his doom.

_"This is **so** not how I pictured my wedding day..._'Danny thought in dread as they got closer and closer to Boudacia.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

The entire rescue party continued flying through the galaxy and super hyper speed, until they entered the far end of the galaxy and was a large, light purple planet with two moons appear.

"Is that it?..."Jazz asked as she and the others looked from the window.

"Yep, that's it...welcome to Boudacia, most _hideous, revolting_ planet in the universe...'Mark said with a shudder of disgust.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Jimmy's space ship was invisible, so they can't detect us while we land..."Timmy said to his fairies, who did just that.

_**POOF!**_

The ship was now cloaked to any outer eyes and Jimmy turned to everyone on the ship.

"Brace yourselves everyone..."Jimmy ordered as everyone did just that as they made their descent.

Landing on Planet Boudacia...

* * *

_Once landed_

They landed in a forest, just a little outside of where Mark told them the planet's capital is suppose to be. Everyone was still inside the ship, carrying weapons in hand, just in case.

"Be on your guard everyone, Boudacia is home to some of the most despicable, deadly creatures in the universe..."Mark said and everyone nodded.

The door opened and they went outside...

Only to stop in place when they finally saw the planet.

"This is Boudacia?...'Jazz asked in confusion.

She was a lush, multi-color planet, with numerous, exotic looking plants and flowers, and what looked to be unique and beautiful looking insects and aliens, she also saw clear, majestic looking streams and rivers all over.

The entire planet looks...well...beautiful.

"I know, it's_ hideous_..."Mark said as he shield his eyes, causing everyone but Timmy and his fairies to look at him funny.

"Yugopotamians have a different definition of beauty..."Timmy exclaimed.

Suddenly a Boudacian animal appeared and this was the reaction of Mark and Jazz.

"_**AHHH!..**_."Mark screamed in horror as he hid behind Tucker, while Jazz.

_"Aw,_ it's so cute!~...'Jazz squealed at the sight of the adorable little alien...only for Sam to pull her back in a panic.

"Don't touch it, it's a gloarksmen!...'Sam exclaimed in a panic, recognizing the alien animal as a blue version of what she saw on the ship.

"A what?..."Jimmy asked in confusion, wondering why Sam and Mark were freaking out over such a cute looking alien.

Who suddenly morphed into a feral, alien monster beast.

"_**ROOOOAARRR!..**_.'The gloarksmen roared at them, and everyone screamed.

'I wish that gloarksmen was far away from here!...'Timmy screamed to his fairy's, who worked fast to poof it away before the large alien beast tried to eat them.

"Man, that was close...'Jimmy said, only to see a frightened looking Jazz.

"I think my life flashed before my eyes..."Jazz said in a mildly traumatized way, before shaking her head... "Man, I spend a _lot_ of time at the library..."She muttered, before snapping back to normal.

"We got to be careful here...this is an alien world and if it's anything like Mandie, we got to watch our backs...'Sam said, only to notice that everyone was freaking out over something and she suddenly had an idea.

"There's something dangerous behind me, isn't there?...'Sam asked flatly and the others nodded.

Sam turned around and saw, what at first looked like a big, purple rose, suddenly leaned closer and she saw it now had a mouth like a Venus fly trap...

A really _**BIG**_ Venus fly trap...

_**'ROOOAR!**_...'The flower monster roared..

_**'AH!**_...'Sam yelled, only for Tucker and Jazz to send blast at it thanks to the blasters they got from the lab, as Sam ran away from the alien plant, which soon reverted back to it's _"beautiful"_ form.

"Sam, are you okay?..."Tucker asked in worry.

"Yeah, but I think I just discovered the one species of plant that I can live without...'Sam said as she wiped from sweat from her brow.

"Anyway, forget about that...we got to find out where the wedding will be placed and save Danny before-..." Sam was cut off by the sounds of loud music happening nearby.

"What's that?...'Jazz asked.

"That's the Boudacian Celebratory Horns...they are used only on holidays...or weddings...'Mark said.

Everyone else gasped at this and they all started running in the direction of that music.

Because they had a hunch that Danny isn't too far from that place.

* * *

_A few moments later_

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jimmy, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof followed the noise and soon made it to a large hill, that had a view of the entire Boudacian capital city.

They was beautiful ,futuristic looking buildings and a lot of white and light blue colors, along with a bunch of crystals. They also saw a large, almost crystal like palace over seeing the entire city. They also saw many people cheering in the streets, more Boudacians. They saw females that looked like pretty but _not as_ pretty versions of Mandie, with various pastel colors for hair and eyes, and they were dressed just as..._revealing._

They also saw hairy beasts that look a lot like Mandie's dad too, though they also saw what looked to be some males that looked more like Mandie's side of the species too. They were all cheering as some floating vehicle and inside it was the King and Queen Of Boudacia, standing proud.

In another one behind it, was Princess Mandie, wearing a white wedding dress...and in another ship just behind her was...

_**"DANNY!..**_."Everyone shouted in worry , as they saw those vehicles head inside the palace and the gates slammed shut.

'We got to save him..."Sam said.

"Sam, security looks pretty tight, how do you suppose we go in there?..."Jazz asked as she pulled out some binoculars.

"It's not like we can just walk in there and we can't just stay out in the open, they'll catch us..."Tucker said.

"Maybe you guys can't but I at least have this..."Mark said as he used his Fake-I-Fier and then took the form of a tree, which gave Timmy an idea.

"That's it...Cosmo, Wanda, Poof...I wish we all had a Fake-I-Fier..."Timmy wished and his fairy raised their wands.

Suddenly, everyone had a Fake-I-Fier on.

_"Ugh,_ does it have to be pink?...'Sam muttered in dismay over the color.

"No time to whine..."Timmy said as he placed it on a setting.

Soon everyone was disguised as a Boudacian Droid...

"Fascinating, I really need to check over the design of this when this is over...'Jimmy said, impressed by this piece of alien technology.

Timmy made Mark change into a droid too and soon they all marched into the city, to sneak into the palace and to save their friend from an unwanted marriage.

* * *

_Inside the Palace_

Danny couldn't stand this. He couldn't even enjoy the fact that he actually got to travel in space and go to another planet. He is now in the palace of Boudacia, dressed in this ridiculous alien clothes, with a ridiculous crown on his head and the bracelet like handcuffs that were keeping him in place as he now stood at an altar, in front of what he assumes is a priest and saw many aliens in attendance.

Yep, it is definitely a wedding...one he wants _no_ part of!

_**"SOMEBODY HELP ME!.**_.."Danny shouted, only to be ignored as he could hear music that sounded like a twisted version of the wedding march.

He saw a group of females that look like Mandie, only with different colored hair and light turquoise dresses suddenly dance in circles as they walked down the aisle, tossing flowers all over the place...

He then saw Mandie's mother take her seat and she sent him a smug look.

Suddenly the music became lighter, or creepier as Danny saw it, and he saw a door at the end open, with many strange, large butterfly creatures fly in and also danced in a circle before landing, he also saw the ceiling open up a bit, and could see two moons visible in the dark blue Boudacian sky.

_"It seems weddings on this planet is a little different..._"Danny thought in mild confusion, before continuing to try and escape, but to no avail.

Danny then saw two people at the end of the aisle and he glared.

It's Mandie, dressed in a white wedding dress and veil, carrying the flowers he got from the challenges like a bouquet, the alien princess was being led down the aisle by her father, the king.

Danny struggled to get out of these restraints even more as she got closer, but it is no use. Mandie made it to the end of the aisle and her father went to stand next to her mother...

Mandie sent him a smile that looked so wrong right now, as the Boudacian grand priest now began to speak.

"We are gathered here, under the light of the two moons, to _forcibly_ bond the Boudacian crown princess Mandie...'The grand priest started and Mandie's smile grew wider and if this were a cartoon, little pink hearts would be floating over her head right now...

"And warrior of Earth, Danny Phantom, in a joyous, _life long_ wedlock.."The priest said as Danny continued to struggle to get free, but nothing.

"_Crud, crud, **triple** crud!._.."Danny thought in dread as the wedding was now beginning.

**-****_To be continued-_**

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

**_Crashing The Wedding_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Alright _**100th**_ reviews! Thanks everyone, you all rock! :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **We all do...

**SofiPhan29** and **1Towrite**:Thank you :)

**Runeion: **Not sure...

**The Wolf Of Mordor: **Sadly, Mandie just loves his power and potential, not him in particular, even if she _thinks _she does.

**Lucian Naruto: **Yeah, I also thought her design might fit more in Danny's world that in Timmy's.

**DP Observant 69: **Thanks...

**Barrett Slayer**: That would be funny, LOL!

**Guest(1): **Thanks, glad that you enjoyed it :)

**Guest(2): **Thanks :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	16. Crashing The Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents, Nicktoons Unite _or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 16: __Crashing The Wedding_**

_Previously_

_Danny then saw two people at the end of the aisle and he glared._

_It's Mandie, dressed in a white wedding dress and veil, carrying the flowers he got from the challenges like a bouquet, the alien princess was being led down the aisle by her father, the king._

_Danny struggled to get out of these restraints even more as she got closer, but it is no use. Mandie made it to the end of the aisle and her father went to stand next to her mother..._

_Mandie sent him a smile that looked so wrong right now, as the Boudacian grand priest now began to speak._

_"We are gathered here, under the light of the two moons, to forcibly bond the Boudacian crown princess Mandie...'The grand priest started and Mandie's smile grew wider and if this were a cartoon, little pink hearts would be floating over her head right now..._

_"And warrior of Earth, Danny Phantom, in a joyous, life long wedlock.."The priest said as Danny continued to struggle to get free, but nothing._

_"Crud, crud, triple crud!..."Danny thought in dread as the wedding was now beginning._

* * *

_With the rescue team_

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Mark and Jimmy, all still disguised as Boudacian Droids, managed to sneak into the city and had arrived to the palace, however, they couldn't help but notice a fleet of ships at the entrance.

"What's all that for?..."Tucker asked, worried.

"Oh, the usual...looks like a simple fleet of ships about to go off invading some world to conquer or whatever..."Mark said with a shrug, surprising the others at how light he said that and what he just said.

Suddenly, two droids passed by and turned to them.

"All Class A droids are required by order of the princess to board the space ships in order to prepare for the invasion of earth after the wedding..."A droid said to them, and the others, thanks to the Fake-I-Fiers, couldn't show the robot their shock and horror upon hearing that.

"Yes, but we got orders by the princess to...guard the perimeter, in order to make sure no one enters the palace without authorization..."Sam said quickly, in a robotic voice to the droid, who thankfully seemed to buy it, as it floated away with the other.

Once it was gone, Sam turned to the others, with horrified looks on their faces.

"Did you hear what that thing just said?...'Jazz exclaimed in horror.

"It seems Mandie has more plans than just a honeymoon..."Tucker said, while the others looked dismayed.

"Let's just go find Danny, free him, take down this armada and get back to earth..."Sam ordered and the others nodded.

"The wedding is likely in the throne room, which is a few floors above us..."Mark answered and the others nodded.

They all soon braved through the galactic castle, to save Danny and their home world from Mandie's clutches.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

_With Danny_

Danny couldn't stand this, this has got to be the most uncomfortable, most humiliating time of his entire life. Being forced to be dressed in these stupid aliens clothes and be forced to be the groom to a space case, who actually has the nerve to be smiling widely, while this priest or whatever started reciting some verses in a language Danny did not understand, until he began to speak in English once again.

"Now, before we can continue with the ceremony, does anyone, **_besides_** the groom, have a reason why these two should not be married?...'The grand priest asked out loud and Danny started screaming now.

**_"THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! I GOT A HUNDRED REASONS WHY WE SHOULDN'T BE MARRIED!_...**"Danny shouted, only to hiss in pain when Mandie stomped on his foot to shut him up, yet she didn't loose that creepy happy smile on her face.

Suddenly, two female Boudacians brought the chest that Danny managed to get from the second round, which was now before the restrained boy and his unwanted bride, who is still smiling in such a creepy way.

"As you both are to be bonded in wedded bliss, let us open the chest of_ Connubiam._.." The priest said as he opened the chest.

Inside of it was a golden, jewel-encrusted collar and Danny did not like the looks of this when Mandie pulled it out.

"Now, princess Mandie, do you take this warrior as your prince and consort, for as long as you both shall live?..."The grand priest asked the alien princess.

_**"I do!**.._."Mandie said in a half loving, half smug way as Danny kept glaring at her.

"Now the bride must place the _Connubiam Collar_ on her intended...'The priest said and Danny's eyes widen when he realize what this meant.

"You _**can't**_ be serious! Don't you dare!...'Danny shouted, only for the deranged alien princess to clasp it on his neck, like he was some kind of dog or something.

Danny actually chocked a bit at how tight it is, before he sent her a glare, while she kept smiling in a way that is so sickening, while Mandie simply put on a less demeaning golden necklace on her neck.

Yeah, this is definitely her planet's version of wedding rings...

"Now the bride and groom are to join hands..."The priest said and Danny noticed something off here.

Usually, two people are supposed to say **_"I do"._**

"Hey! Don't I get a say here?!...'Danny shouted, only to get ignored once again as Mandie forcibly took his hands in hers and due to his restraints, he can't flee, no matter how much he wants to right now...

"Now with the sacred kiss, you both are wed..."The grand priest said and Danny turned pale now, while Mandie squealed happily, as she puckered her lips and leaned towards a wide eyed, pale terrified Danny, who was wishing for a miracle.

He tried to move his head away but he couldn't due to the restraints and Mandie got closer and closer, her lips were only an inch away from his when all of a sudden-

_**KABOOM!**_

Before Mandie could kiss him, an explosion happened that caused the entire door of the palace to be knocked down, getting Mandie and everyone else's' attention. To everyone's shock, they saw it was a group of droids and Mandie got mad.

_**"WHAT ARE YOU DROIDS DOING?! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE PREPARING FOR THE ATTACK ON EARTH!..**_.'Mandie screamed at them.

"Sorry _Mandy, _but we don't take orders from you...'A droid said, only for it to suddenly morph back into Sam, who is holding a blaster in her hands, and the other droids with her turned into Tucker, Jazz, Timmy, Jimmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

_**"SAM! TUCKER! JAZZ!..**_.'Danny exclaimed in joy only to pause... "Jimmy? Timmy? Cosmo? Wanda and Poof? when did you guys show up?..."Danny asked in confusion, only for Mandie to growl in anger.

_**"YOU!.**_.."Mandie shouted in outrage at the sight of her enemies.

"Surrender Danny, Mandie, or else!...'Timmy said as he and the others prepared their weapons.

"Or what?!...Mandie screamed.

'Or _**this**_!...'Sam shouted as she shot a blast, hitting the alien princess and sending her a few feet away from Danny.

"Thank you..."Danny said with a sigh of relief.

The King and Queen saw this and they did not look please...

"Insolent fools!...'King Maurus roared as he leaped into battle.

"No one ruins my daughters wedding and lives!...'Queen Milee shouted as her eyes glowed red before leaping into battle herself.

Soon a battle broke out as Mandie, her parents and all of the guests in attendance began to fight with the wedding crashers ,Mandie at first was about to attack Timmy and his fairies, only for a hit from Sam to draw her attention.

'That was for taking my friend and for the not so pleasant ride back to earth!...'Sam shouted as she sent another blast to the alien princess, who managed to dodge.

The human girl and the alien princess locked glares and Mandie pulled out her flame sword.

"And this is for showing your face here and ruining my lovely wedding!...'Mandie screamed as she tried swinging at Sam, who thanks for some hover boots she got from Jimmy, managed to avoid getting sliced to death.

_"Lovely_ wedding?! Yeah, right..." Sam said as she managed to avoid being sliced to death by Mandie, and the alien princess just got angrier.

'As soon as I get rid of you, nothing is going to stop my happily ever after with my one true love!...'Mandie said and Sam actually looked surprised by how she is still referring to Danny.

"She's even worse than Paulina!...'Sam whispered in disgust over Mandie's actions and managed to avoid getting killed via sword blast, thanks to some help from Tucker.

Timmy and his fairies were using magic to subdue the Boudacian guards and Jimmy used his technology to fight against the enemies that came his way and Jazz used her judo and weapons to take down a guard as well, but there are just too many on the Boudacian's side.

'I got to get out of these things..."Danny muttered as he still tried to get out of his restraints, but no use.

"Like, need a hand, man..."Danny heard someone say, and then turned around to see a droid behind him, which quickly morphed into a little, squid like alien with many tentacles.

"Who are you?...'Danny asked.

"Mark Chang, friend of Timmy's, now hold still while I figure out how to unlock these..."Mark said as he eyed the Boudacian bonds on Danny.

Mark pulled out a little laser and started trying to use it on the restraints, Danny felt hopeful for his rescue, only for a blast to happen this way. They both looked up to see that the blast came from Mandie, who was in the middle of chasing Sam and Tucker, only to stop when she finally noticed Mark's presence.

_**'MARK!...**_'Mandie growled in fury.

"_**MANDIE!..**_.'Mark screamed in fear, while the alien princess now had a twisted, sadistic smirk on her face.

"Aw, isn't this nice, I get to marry my _new_ husband **_and_** execute my _old_ one all on the same day, this really _is_ the happiest day of my life...'Mandie said with a dark smile on her face.

_"You're_ Mandie's ex-husband?..."Danny exclaimed in shock.

"Divorced...later..."Mark shouted as he fled the area, while Mandie ran to him, with full intent to destroy him right now...

Danny cursed as he looked to the bonds, Mark was only half way done and he saw that his friends really need his help, Mandie's forces were too great and they will be overpowered unless he finds a way out of these.

"Come on...come on...'Danny said as he tried to summon his strength...his powers...anything to break these bonds and set himself free.

Danny kept pulling and noticed that, thanks to Mark's help, the bonds have been weakened and he got hopeful..

_"Almost...almost...'_Danny grunted as he kept pulling, trying to use all of his strength and ignore the painful electrical jolts he is getting. After a few minutes, Danny summoned all of his strength and power, pulled away as hard as he can and tried to ignore the electrical shocks until...

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.**_..."Danny shouted loudly, alerting the attention of everyone in the room, even Mandie, who was in the middle of strangling Mark, only to drop him in shock at what she was seeing.

_**'WHAT?! NO!..**_."Mandie shouted but it was too late.

_**"AHHHHH!..**_..'Danny continued screaming until some ecto blasts escape from his hands...and the Boudacian bonds, now broken, had fallen off...

Now a smoking, and very , very angry looking Danny floated into the air, free from his restraints and with access to his powers again.

The ghostly boy then joined in the battle, sending blasts at Mandie's droids and her guards/guests. Thanks to Danny's added assistance, the droids were easily defeated and the Boudacians, stunned by the display of raw power that Danny possesses, actually took a step back, and Mandie...

The evil princess actually had a small smile on her face, as she eyed that display of power from her beloved.

_'Magnificent_...'Mandie said in a smitten way that disgusts Danny.

"Now, we are walking out of here, you guys are going to let us and you guys will never come back to earth...or else!...'Danny warned, his eyes glowing bright green, while Mandie frowned at his constant refusals.

"Danny Phantom, this has gone far enough...come over here now!..."Mandie ordered.

'Did you hear anything I just said! I am _**NOT**_ marrying you and I never will_**! WE ARE DONE HERE!..**_.'Danny shouted and Mandie got furious again.

_**"NO! WE! ARE! NOT!.**_I didn't want it to come to this, _darling_ but you leave me no choice!._**..**_"Mandie shieked before pulling out something that was hidden within her bouquet.

It is a remote.

"What is she doing?...'Sam said as Mandie suddenly pushed the red button on it.

Soon a jumbo screen appeared and showed an image of Amity Park and right in the center of it.

"A_** BOMB?!..**_.'The heroes all shouted in horror, even Mark looked horrified while Mandie started giggling maliciously.

"A Boudacian Class A bomb, guaranteed to destroy everything in a ten miles radius...You actually thought I didn't think ahead if you kept resisting me, darling..."Mandie said, before sending Danny a wink.

Danny growled and he and the others were about to attack her...

"One move and it goes off..." Mandie threatened as her finger was on the finger.

That caused everyone to stop in place.

"That's more like it...'Mandie said as she marched over to Danny, who suddenly looked nervous and gulped as she approached him, malice and lust visible in her eyes as she was now in front of him, the remote still in her hand.

"Now _my love,_ unless you **_want_** that pathetic little town turned into a smoking crater..."Mandie hoisted his up and Danny was forced to look into her wicked eyes as she held him like this.

"**YOU _BETTER_ KISS THE BRIDE!**...'Mandie ordered the boy who was still looking at her in horror.

Sam gasped in horror, as they were in a very bad spot right now and Mandie's guards all had blasters pointed at them, so they can't do anything but watch now.

Mandie's wicked expression soon morphed into an _enamored_ one as she slowly leaned in, eagerly making kissing faces at a struggling Danny.

_**"**Muah...muah...muah_.."Mandie made these sounds with her lips puckered out, eagerly anticipating a kiss from the boy within her grasp.

Danny turned his head away in disgust as he kept trying to think of ways for an escape.

_"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?..."_Danny thought frantically.

If he kisses her, he's stuck with her for life and the universe is doomed and if he doesn't kiss her, Amity Park will be destroyed.

Its a no win situation.

Danny turned to look at Mandie and his eyes widened horror as she stood there, her lips puckered out as she awaited a kiss from her groom...and the remote firm in her other hand and her intentions couldn't be any clearer.

Danny stopped struggling in her arms and just sighed...

'I...I guess I don't have a choice here...'Danny said slowly and the heroes looked dismayed upon hearing this...

"Oh, I can't watch this.."Sam said as she covered her eyes and looked away.

**-****_To be continued-_**

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

**_Marry me...OR DIE!_**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, The Boudacian wedding ceremony is different from what we saw in King Chang, but hey, this is another planet and Mandie's people were doing a _traditional _Boudacian wedding...which I made up ;)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **LOL!

**Purple Master: ** Oh man….

**Invader Johnny: **How's this?

**Lucian Naruto: **How's this?

**SofiPhan29:** :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	17. Marry me OR DIE!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents, Nicktoons Unite _or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 17: Marry me...OR DIE!_**

_Previously_

_"Now my __**love**__, unless you __**want**__ that pathetic little town turned into a smoking crater..."Mandie hoisted his up and Danny was forced to look into her wicked eyes as she held him like this._

_"__**YOU BETTER KISS THE BRIDE!**__...'Mandie ordered the boy who was still looking at her in horror._

_Sam gasped in horror, as they were in a very bad spot right now and Mandie's guards all had blasters pointed at them, so they can't do anything but watch now._

_Mandie's wicked expression soon morphed into an enamored one as she slowly leaned in, eagerly making kissing faces at a struggling Danny._

**_"Muah...muah...muah_**_.."Mandie made these sounds with her lips puckered out, eagerly anticipating a kiss from the boy within her grasp._

_Danny turned his head away in disgust as he kept trying to think of ways for an escape._

_"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?..."Danny thought frantically._

_If he kisses her, he's stuck with her for life and the universe is doomed and if he doesn't kiss her, Amity Park will be destroyed._

_Its a no win situation._

_Danny turned to look at Mandie and his eyes widened horror as she stood there, her lips puckered out as she awaited a kiss from her groom...and the remote firm in her other hand and her intentions couldn't be any clearer._

_Danny stopped struggling in her arms and just sighed..._

_'I...I guess I don't have a choice here...'Danny said slowly and the heroes looked dismayed upon hearing this..._

_"Oh, I can't watch this.."Sam said as she covered her eyes and looked away._

* * *

Danny leaned forward and his friends looked away fearing this would be it…however, when it comes looked like Danny was only a centimeter away from sealing his fate, something else happened.

Before their lips could meet, Danny simply became intangible and was out of Mandie's grasp and the wicked alien princess opened her eyes just in time to see this.

"Not even if you were the last girl in the universe…"Danny said in a loathing tone as he quickly used his powers and swiped the remote from her hand and blasted Mandie with an ecto blast before she could react.

**_"_****_AHHHH!..._**'Mandie screamed as she flew into the buffet table, into the wedding cake in particular.

"Nice…"Mark said, impressed by Danny's power and pleased to see his hated ex-wife get hit like that.

**_"_****_DAUGHTER!..."_**The King and Queen of Boudacia shouted in worry, and that's when Danny went to them next.

"And this is for putting those stupid bonds on me!...'Danny shouted as he quickly summoned his ice powers and from both the king and queen in place, subduing them for the moment.

Danny quickly flew to his sister and friends, who were relieved.

"Danny!...'Sam said, happy that he was no longer in Mandie's clutches.

"Jimmy, quick…do what you can…"Danny said as he handed the remote control to the boy genius, who quickly used his laser watch and did some tinkering.

"Just a few moments and I'll be able to disconnect it from the bomb on earth so it can't detonate…'Jimmy said, only for Mandie to suddenly get back up.

**_"_****_AH!..._**'A frosting covered Mandie screamed as she shook off the ruined wedding cake off of her and locked eyes with her target.

"**_RUN!..."_**Tucker yelled and Danny quickly blasted at the gate, opening it and everyone started running away.

"Danny Phantom, my love…come back…and be mine!..."Mandie pleaded to her love, who only threw the collar that was around his neck at her in rejection before running away.

Mandie saw this and her blood began to boil.

**_"_****_THEN DIE!..._**'Mandie shouted as her purple hair became like fire and she then pressed a button on her glove.

In just a moment, her wedding dress soon transformed into her battle armor and the alien princess soon ordered who was still standing to come with her.

She was going to get her man, one way or the other.

* * *

_With our heroes_

They managed to run outside of the palace and make it to the area that had all of the fleets of space ships.

"How's it going?..."Danny asked.

"Just a few more minutes….this isn't exactly easy to do while running…"Jimmy said.

"Hurry, the space ships just a few yards away from that hill…"Jazz said, only for a blast to come in their direction.

Everyone then turned around and saw Mandie, her droids and the members of the Boudacian army all point weapons at them and they also saw a murderous look on Mandie's face.

"No one leaves me at the altar, Phantom…so, I am only going to say this once…"Mandie started, before her expression turned sweet… "Marry me…"She said, even fluttering her eyelashes….and then her expression turned into a venomous glare… **_"OR DIE!..._**'She shrieked in a tone that promised absolute pain and misery if denied.

Danny sent her an annoyed glare in response.

"You just never quit, do you?...'Danny said in annoyance as the space princess and her army continued to point weapons at them.

"Everyone…get behind me and cover your ears…"Danny ordered and Sam, Jazz and Tucker knew what was going to happen now.

Danny took a few steps closer and Mandie actually thought for a moment that he was going to surrender, only for Danny to look at the entire fleet of ships, Mandie's army and then at Mandie herself. He then got into a strange position.

"What is he doing?...'Mandie asked in confusion, when all of a sudden-

**_"_****_AAHHHHHHHHHHH!..."_**Danny took a deep breath and immediately released his ghostly wail, making it one of the biggest and strongest ones he could muster, making sure it hit everything in front of him.

"_WHAT THE_**_-….AHHH!..._**'Mandie screamed as the force of such an attack sent her flying away, as her army and soon, the destructive wail ended up knocking the Boudacian soldiers down and their fleet of war ships, due to never experiencing an attack like this, ended up being destroyed in one fell swoop…even the Boudacian palace, which was made of marble and crystals, did not fare well against it either.

After five minutes in such an attack, Danny stopped, exhausted and morphed back into his human form, panting and Mandie's army and ships had been taken down.

"Awesome!…'Timmy said, in awe.

"Astounding!…"Jimmy said in the same kind of tone.

"Choice-errific!…"Mark said.

"Remind me not to get on Danny's bad side…."Cosmo whispered to his wife, what was probably the smartest thing he said all day.

"Are you okay, Danny?...'Sam asked in concern for her friend.

"I will be…come on, let's get out of here while we still have the chance…'Danny said and everyone nodded as they quickly made a break for Jimmy's space ship.

The entire area had been reduced to rubble thanks to Danny's attack, but one person managed to claw her way out of the rubble that was over her. It was an injured, bruised but relentless Mandie, who groaned a bit as she got out of the rubble and then saw the state of her castle, her army and her war ships, which won't be doing any invasions any time soon.

Normally, she would have reacted in anger, but the alien princess just looked in awe.

'He…he managed to do….all of _this_…with just **_ONE_** attack!..."Mandie exclaimed, as she rubbed her eyes, still unable to believe it.

That power, that technique, it's stronger than single attack Mandie has ever seen before in her entire life….

It only confirmed one thing, Danny Phantom was stronger than even _she_ thought possible.

Before she could marvel anymore, the Boudacian princess looked up and saw a space ship that was not destroyed take off.

She knew that her love was on it and despite being battered and her armor dented a bit, Mandie summoned her hover board.

'Phantom! Come back! **_PLEASE_**! I'll let you pick the patio furniture!...'Mandie pleaded, as she pressed another button and her suit when into deep space mode and the space princess quickly flew after them when she saw that they won't stop.

**_"_****_I'LL GET YOU, DANNY PHANTOM!..._**'Mandie screamed as she was soon off her world and was after her man.

* * *

_Inside's Jimmy's ship_

The boy genius quickly did his specialty.

"Got it, it's totally disconnected, no way that bomb is going off now…'Jimmy said and the others sighed in relief, only to feel something hit the ship and Tucker ran to the window.

"We got company…"Tucker said.

"Who?..."Danny demanded, as he was still a little dizzy from the ghostly wail.

"It's your _would-be_ wife…."Sam said in anger and Danny groaned.

**_"_****_UGH!_** What's It going to take to get her to leave me alone!...'Danny exclaimed.

"Take it from me, I speak from, like, personal experience…Mandie won't give up! She is the_ meanest, nastiest, most hideous_ warrior in the entire universe and as long as her target is alive, she won't stop until she, like, manages to get it…and that when she didn't even _like _me…she's just going to be even more persistent with_ you_….'Mark shouted dramatically, making it obvious that she won't give up on Danny.

Before anyone could make a comment, they suddenly felt a thud on the ship and they all turned around and to their horror, they saw Mandie pressing against the glass, with a deranged look on her face.

**_"_****_AHHH_**!...'Everyone, including Danny, who was low on power thanks to his last attack screamed at the sight of her.

"Hold on, everybody!...'Jimmy ran to the wheel, did some moves and managed to shake off the crazy alien princess, who was still flying after them, sending blasts with her hand blaster as she kept flying after the ship thanks to her mini-hover board.

However, no matter how fast, how many times they blasted her or what obstacle Jimmy flew into, Mandie kept chasing after them, determined.

'What do we do? I can't spend the rest of my life running away like this!...'Danny exclaimed.

"It's too bad Mandie knows that you are alive, maybe if she didn't know that you were alive, she'd stop going after you…"Cosmo said and Danny blinked, when all of a sudden.

**_'_****_COSMO, YOU'RE A GENIUS!..."_**Danny exclaimed in a happy sounding voice.

"He is?...'Timmy, Wanda, Jimmy and the others all questioned.

"I am?...'Cosmo questioned, just as confused.

"You just gave me a _great_ idea on how to get Mandie to leave me alone for good…huddle up everyone…here's the plan…"Danny ordered to his sister and friends as he discussed his idea to finally get Mandie off of his back for good.

They only have one shot at this.

**-****_To be continued-_**

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

**_End of the line_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**The Wolf Of Mordor: **Hey, I guess I was into it…

**1towrite **and **BeComfuzzled: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **You were on the nose with that one…

**61394: **A **_DEADLY_** combination…

**Purple Master: **Sadly, some people never learn…

**DP-Observant-69: **No, but close enough, right…..

**Lucian Naruto: **Eh, I guess…

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	18. End Of The Line

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents, Nicktoons Unite _or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 18: End of the line_**

Mandie kept chasing after the space ship that had her love inside, a predatory grin on her face. As furious as she was at his attempts at escape, Mandie felt her natural adrenaline of a hunt happening, one she plans on winning...

"Our children are definitely going to be wild ones..."Mandie commented as she saw the ship about a mile away, she was about to blast it, only to see something faze out of it and head in another direction.

A black and white creature wearing a space helmet and jet pack on his back that got Mandie's attention.

"Okay, darling...time to play hide and go._**..DIE!..**_ .'Mandie said as she went in the direction of her love, ready to weaken him and drag him back to Boudacia by force to complete the ceremony.

Mandie activated her hover board and soon Mandie was now in front of a glaring Danny.

"Oh Phantom, Phantom, Phantom...did you really think that you can try and sneak away from the Universe's greatest female warrior...'Mandie said, her suit having a speaker on it in order to communicate with him.

Danny sent her a nasty glare.

"I'm not trying to get away from the universe's greatest warrior, I'm trying to get away from you..."Danny mocked and Mandie hissed at this and pulled her sword out.

Mandie swung and Danny dodge, both having a little difficulty due to the effects of zero gravity in space and the restraints from their respective suits, but they kept glaring at each other. Mandie kept swinging at him and Danny kept dodging her attacks.

"Mandie, get real...I just took down an entire fleet and your best warriors..."Danny said and Mandie suddenly went from vicious to fangirly in a second.

"I know...It was glorious...I want you more than ever now after that wondrous display...'Mandie said as she even stopped her swinging in order to _swoon _of all things.

"Well, you can't have me..."Danny said as he activated the pack and soon started zooming away from her and Mandie just had a twisted grin on her face.

"Playing hard to get...just makes me want you_** more**_..."Mandie shouted before continuing with her hover board, trying to send blasts to knock him down, but Danny kept dodging.

_**"Crazy freak!...**_'Danny shouted as he landed on an asteroid.

"Sexy beast!...'Mandie said as she landed in front of him.

Danny and Mandie soon engaged into another fist fight, Danny tried to blast her but her armor gave a little more resistance, and much like in the cell earlier, Mandie was getting...um..._excited_ by all of this fighting...

"Oh, that fighting will...'Mandie shouted as she tried to slice Danny with her diamond claws, but he grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her back..

"Those reflexes..."Mandie said as her glares lessen to looking into his eyes, feeling her heart and adrenaline rushing right now.

"You know...we're still in the presence of the two moons of Boudacia...all it will take is one kiss and then you are mine to have and to hold...'Mandie called as she made a grab at him.

"Crazy girl, in case you forgot, we are in the airless void of space..."Danny shouted, as he managed to avoid her and kicked her in response.

This continued for a while, Mandie had less stamina than Danny but kept fighting, feeling such a rush from all of this...

Danny ended up punching her in the stomach and despite her armor, Mandie could feel the punch.

_**'AK!**_...That...that..._strength.._.'Mandie let out in pain, before sending Danny a smoldering look...with a smile that sent shivers down Danny's spine.

"I want your babies..."Mandie said in a super creepy way, that Danny just became intangible and flew away, even going straight through her, causing the alien princess to experience such a strange sensation and lose some balance by it all...

_**'W-Whoa..**_.'Mandie let out, and then blinked as she saw her love flying away from her again...by walking literally _through_ her.

_**"NO FAIR!**_...'Mandie yelled as she hopped on her hover board and soon went after Danny, a crazed grin on her face as she was determined to get her man, no matter what.

* * *

_Later_

This space chase continued for a while, and Danny looked back.

"She's still behind me...good...I only have one shot at this...'Danny muttered as he flew faster, trying to keep even more distance between him and Mandie, who was lagging several hundreds space yards away, but could still see him.

"You can run all you want, but no matter where you go, I will find you...you will be mine, till death do we part..."Mandie said in a dark way as she continued to follow after her prey.

However, the Boudacian princess suddenly got an alert from her armor, saying that they are heading to a dangerous area...where black holes are prone to appear.

_**'BLACK HOLES?!.**_..'Mandie shouted as she stopped in place...

However, the alien princess then saw her phantom continue to fly in that direction...

"He's not really thinking of going through there! He's crazy!...'Mandie shouted, only to blink when she saw Danny still heading in the direction...does he really not know!

Mandie then saw a small black hole opening up in that area...she is safe at this distance but if he doesn't stop.

_**"NO! WAIT! STOP! PHANTOM! PLEASE STOP**_!..."Mandie shouted, using her suit's speaker on maximum but he is still going, unaware of the black hole and the kind of dnger that he is in.

Despite spending half of the day threatening to kill him and subjecting him to electro shock torture, Mandie gasped in horror when she realizes what is about to happen...

_**"WHAT?! NO!**_...'Mandie shouted as she tried to speed up to save him but it was too late.

_**'AHHHH!.**_.."Danny screamed as he was getting sucked inside the black hole and couldn't break free...

Mandie, despite being miles away, pulled out a space grappling hook and tried to grab him with the rope, only to miss due to an unwanted space rock in the way.

_**"NO!...**_'Mandie shouted as she saw Danny Phantom be sucked inside the black hole...which continued roaring as it sucked more and more space matter inside.

Mandie pulled out her space binoculars and saw that he was no longer there...strong or not, no one is mighty enough to get away from a black hole...which means...

Danny Phantom is _**gone...**_

'N-No...'Mandie whispered in horror, before her lower lip quivered as tears began to form in her eyes.

She didn't _really_ want him to be **_destroyed_** if he kept refusing to marry her, the worse she planned on doing to him was threatening him, maybe some _minor_ torture here and there until he accepted that he loves her as a bride and agreed to marry her.

But he now got sucked inside and despite how powerful he is, a black hole can tear apart organic matter like tissue...even he couldn't survive that.

Which means her darling, her destined lover, her one true love, her soulmate, her sweetheart, her strong warrior, her prince, her groom and the future father of her pups has just been destroyed...

Ans Mandie realized _now_ that she didn't _want_ him to be destroyed in the end, after all.

"Men! Why is it always the good ones that get obliterated?!..."Mandie shouted, before crying loudly, her space helmet getting full of her tears before the insane, despicable, evil but heartbroken alien princess started flying back to her planet in defeat and no groom.

Returning home a widow before she even got a change to be a bride...something she didn't want and the thing she _did_ want, more than anything in the universe, was now gone.

Forever...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

As soon as they saw Mandie leave back to her planet, the black hole disappeared all together and in it's place, was Jimmy's space ship,...with a very much alive Danny Phantom inside of it with his friends.

"Did she buy it?..."Danny asked as he took his suit off, the one Cosmo and Wanda had poofed up for him.

"Totally...she's no where in sight now...'Mark said, happy to see that Mandie was defeated.

That was when everyone cheered.

"Thank goodness, man that _**way**_ too close...'Danny said, before turning to Jimmy.

"Nice touch with that hologram thing, Jimmy..."The ghost boy said to the boy genius.

"Don't mention it, I had a feeling Holographic- Space projector would come in handy one of these days...'Jimmy said proudly as he referred to one of his gadgets inside the rocket.

"Mandie looked...I don't know...pretty _sad_ over the whole thing...'Wanda commented, having witness the entire thing like the others, before everyone on the ship gave her looks.

"Serves her right! She kidnapped us, violated like a bunch of harassment laws, tried to kill us, plotted to invade the earth to enslave us all and tried to make Danny become her alien baby daddy...I don't know about you, but she's _not_ getting any of my sympathy...No means no, after all...'Sam said and Jazz nodded in total agreement.

"How are you feeling, Danny?...'Tucker asked his best friend.

"Like a free man...'Danny sighed in relief before turning to his sister and friends.

'Thanks everyone, you guys really saved me back there...'Danny said in a truly grateful tone of voice.

"Any time, little brother...'Jazz said as she hugged her brother, happy to have him back, safe and sane.

"You didn't really think we'd leave you hanging with that space case...'Tucker said as he joined in the hug.

"We're just glad to have you back, Danny..."Sam said as she also joined in the hug.

"_Aw,_ I love group hugs!...'Cosmo said as he even joined in as well, and Team Phantom shrugged, deciding to let him.

Wanda, Poof, Timmy and Jimmy all just shrugged, before deciding to take part in the group hug too, and Sam then turned to Mark, who was off in the corner.

'Hey, Mark, come on and join in...'Sam offered, only for the Yugopotamian to look horrified.

'What did I ever do to you?!...'Mark yelled in horror.

"Yugopotaminans feel pain if you hug them..."Timmy explained and everyone looked surprised.

They then separated before the hugging got awkward and Jimmy then went back to the wheel.

"Light Speed to Earth!..."Jimmy called and everyone, even Cosmo, took their seats as the boy genius then floored it and soon they were on their way home.

"Home...'Danny thought, with a sigh of relief.

He was almost worried he wouldn't see home gone unless it was to invade up, but thanks to everyone here, that's not happening. The half ghost boy continued traveling to the stars, happy to be with his friends and loved ones once again, on their way home.

**-****_To be continued-_**

Next time on _Mandie's New Target_

**_Home Again_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Lucian Naruto: **Sort of, the next chapter will be the final one, so stay tuned...

**Purple Master: **Yeah, as far as Mandie is concern, anyway...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	19. Home Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ _Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents, Nicktoons Unite _or any of the characters used here. Danny Phantom and the Fairly Odd Parents are the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mandie's New Target**

**_Chapter 19: Home Again_**

After a few hours of travel, our heroes managed to return back to Earth, to Fenton Works to be more precise and Danny, who was once again wearing his ghostly suit thanks to Cosmo and Wanda's help, practically kissed the floor upon arrival.

"Oh, home sweet home...'Danny said as he laid on his couch, happy to be home.

"Man, what a night...'Sam said with a groan as she sat on a nearby chair, while the others came as well.

"I'll say, alien battles, wedding crashing, faking one's death..."Tucker listed off what happened tonight.

"It was a blast!..."Cosmo said in a stupid, cheerful voice, while everyone chose to ignore him.

"I'm just glad that it's over...Mandie might be hot but she's way too evil, twisted, crazy and clingy to date, let alone marry...'Danny said, still haunted by the look in her eyes after he punched her in space.

"You can say that again...'Jimmy, Cosmo, Tucker and Poof all nodded in agreement, while the girls looked annoyed at the mention of Mandie being _"hot"._

"Anyway dudes, if I am like, not needed anymore...I would like to return back to Dimmsdale...I am starting to miss my deliciously nasty Vicky...'Mark said, and Timmy had a grossed out expression on his face at how the alien referred to his evil babysitter.

"Before you go Mark, I wanted to say thanks again for your help, I know it must had been hard to face Mandie again, all things considered...any way I can do for you?...'Danny asked to the green alien who thought about it, then sniffed the air and saw the waste basket and got a smile.

"I'll take that garbage..'Mark said and Danny looked at him weirdly as the alien started eating the garbage with much gusto.

"Don't ask...'Timmy said, used to Mark's gross antics as the alien prince continued to eat all of the trash like it's candy.

"Well...that's one way to get rid of the trash, I suppose...'Danny said, in a weirded out voice.

Once Mark was finished eating, Timmy's fairies poofed him back to The Dimmsdale Dump. Once he was gone, Danny turned to the others.

'Anyway, thanks again for the save guys..."Danny said.

"Don't mention it, you know we'll always have your back, Danny..."Sam said and the others nodded, while Danny yawned loudly.

"I still can't believe what happened, that I nearly got married to a space case and had to stop an alien invasion..."Danny said, shaking his head.

""Look on the bright side..."Jazz said.

"What could be _bright_ about what happened tonight?..." Danny asked.

"At least you got to go into space...aren't you always saying how much you dream about that..."Jazz said and Danny blinked.

"Yeah, but next time I go into space, I rather be with a rocket and NASA backing me up...'Danny said, causing everyone else to chuckle at what he just said.

Danny chuckled too, just happy that he is here, back home, with his friends and loved ones and that is how it's suppose to be.

"Well, now that the danger has been handled, I think I should be heading back to Retroville before my mom finds out I used my Jimmy android again..."Jimmy said as he activated his gadget and opened a portal.

"Later, everybody..."Jimmy said before entering the portal and returning to his own universe.

"Yeah, we probably should be going back home too before Sparky comes back from his date and chews up the furniture again...Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish we were back home...'Timmy said as his fairies raised their wands, but not before waving goodbye to their friends.

"Bye everyone..."Timmy called before he and his fairies poofed away.

Back home, they were all going back home, where they belong.

* * *

_Later_

After their friends left, Tucker, Sam and Jazz went to the kitchen to go get something to eat, and Sam came back, with some hot chocolate in her hand, Danny's favorite.

"Hey Danny, I-...'Was stopped when she saw her best friend, now snoring loudly on the couch.

Remembering that it was really late and after everything that he has gone through, he was clearly exhausted. Sam smiled warmly at Danny and then looked around and found a blanket, the goth girl gently placed said blanket over her best friend, who was sleeping peacefully after the hectic night he just had.

"Good night Danny...sweet dreams..."Sam said softly as she gently kissed him on the forehead, before she left the room to not disturb him.

Unknown to her, the sleeping ghost boy had a small smile on his face as he continued to sleep in peace, no longer in danger of death or alien stalkers...

Sam told the others that Danny is sleeping and to not disturb him, and not long after that, she and Tucker left for home and Jazz locked up before going to sleep herself, being careful to not disturb her little brother.

Yeah, all of our heroes were back home now, sleeping soundly. Now that the danger was over, they could finally have a moments peace, in the homes were they belong.

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **And done.

Not too shabby if I do say so myself.

_ I would like to dedicate and give a shout out to my many wonderful reviews that have stuck by me since I started this fic._

Let's give some love for:** 1towrite, 61394,**** Apexwolf77 , Barrett Slayer,**** BeConFuzzled Writer, ****DJ Rodriguez, DP-Observant69, Dreams Come True 996, Epickend,** **FariyFlare, FrostHunter, Guest(1), Guest(2), Invader Johnny, Lucian Naruto,**** Mindbreaker101 , NeoMark, Purple Master, ****Runeion, SofiPhan29, The Broad Road, The Wolf Of Mordor, Wiseguy2415** and **xTorchbearerx**

_Thank you all for the support, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

**A/N(2): **Also, I would like to give a special thanks to NeoMark for helping me for a few scenes in this fic and even making a drawing a drawing on deviantart called **_" _****_Mandies new target WIP_**". You rock, man ;)

* * *

For old times sakes,** REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **You got that right...

**Epickend: **Yeah, at least.

**The Wolf Of Mordor: **Well, she is a villainess and in the end, her affections for Danny are for selfish reasons, so it never would have worked out in the end.

** Barrett Slayer,1towrite**: Thank you :)

**Guest: **Thank you, glad that you enjoyed it ;)

**Lucian Naruto:** Thank you for both your praise and your personal opinion on the entire thing. Mandie might be a villainess, whom I based mostly off of Maxima from Superman, but she is also from a race of aliens who has a rather..."_warped"_ way of showing affection, so it wouldn't have worked out. Also, LOL, you have a point about the astronaut thing.

**DJ Rodriguez:** First off, thanks for the 18 consecutive reviews, I am glad that you have come to enjoy this fic ;)

**Purple Master: **All good questions...

**61394: **So it seems...

**SofiPhan29:** Eh...couldn't think of one, sorry...

* * *

**_:) It's Been A Blast Everyone :)_**


End file.
